A Cage
by Dana'sFairytales
Summary: Pairing EvilCharming Regina has no control over her fate, because it is already predetermined. After Cora makes a deal with Rumpelstiltskin she is forced to live in a castle monster, longing for freedom. Who will be able to save her? Translating original Story from Russian, by author Morgauza she is on FanFic. Ending for link to her page is /u/4482833/Morgauza
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
In a dark cloak she was holding in her arms the only thing that was dear to her. The thing that warmed the heart in a difficult moment and calmed her with only a look. But she had to give up on this, as when she tried to escape, he always found her. Here and now, a woman stood, keeping her eyes down and waited for his decision. She wanted what he was offering, and she wanted it now, regardless of the price.

"She is beautiful." his voice interrupted her thoughts and her eyes caught the barely perceptible interest in his eyes.

"Are you sure about your decision? Everything has its price, and this is mine."

"Everything has a price. Yes." He had repeated it to her for a few months, and she now mimicked his words. But learning them did not change their meaning, that he had already decided her fate.  
Still clutching the bundle, the woman just nodded. The hooded man smiled so sweetly and for a moment she thought she could just run away. But the thought of what he would give her, handcuffed her body, not letting move. She finally looked up, glaring into his eyes.

"I'm ready to make a deal. I want it. You're well aware why I've come to you, right?"

"Yes," he just uttered, smirk still not left his face. "I've been waiting for. You. And your little girl. What did you call it?" - He asked, not taking his eyes off her baby.  
"Regina ... her name is Regina," she said softly, surprising herself with how broken by feelings she was for her daughter.  
"Great name, it is worthy of such a beauty. She has your eyes."  
"Yeah ... probably ..." woman muttered, she pulled her cloak tighter around her, as if this could protect Regina from danger, escaping from his sight.  
"You'll get my book, and in return ... in his eighteen-your daughter will be mine" he said simply.  
His words plunged her into shock, although she already knew very well that this is what he wanted, hearing the words still shocked her. She pressed firmly to her breast Regina and looking carefully at her peaceful face, she realized how difficult it would be to accept the offer. Eighteen years ... it is a long time, she thought. And with that thought, the desire to have the power back again, captured all her over emotions and smothered and demanded satisfaction. She already knew the answer.  
He understood that look in her eyes without words.  
"Meet me in 18 years, Cora," he said, dissolving into the air.  
"Yes, Rumpelstiltskin."  
On the ground, a few feet from her, was a book, framed by gold, with pink crystal heart-shaped. Cora rushed to it, clutching it in her arms like a second child.


	2. Collection

Rumpelstiltskin stood in the shade of a tree, not wanting to be seen, and just watched her. Regina. He remembered her only as a baby, remembered how her chocolate eyes had then looked curiously at him. But now she was different. Yes, she had changed, become more mature, more beautiful. Her black hair was woven into a braid and on her cheeks could be seen a blush, she glowed with youth but at the same time her equestrian costume smoothly emphasized her figure. He just could not take his eyes from her.  
Regina raced on horseback, overcoming all obstacles and enjoying the freedom, it was only in such moments, that she could feel so carefree. A smile lit up her face, her hair was a bit disheveled, but she did not care. She just enjoyed life. Quickly jumping off a horse, she ran to her father, embracing him.  
"Did you see Dad? Today is the best day of my life! We raced so fast" telling him, Regina child's smile lit up her face, and his eyes glowed with delight.  
"Of course, my dear, today is a special day. Today is your birthday and it's a very special one" still content with the successes of his daughter, her father beamed. Henry was always at her side, always trying to protect her from any adversity. He took care of her when she caught a cold, sat with her in the rainy night because she was afraid of thunder, and always tried to protect her from her mother. He loved his wife, but did not recognize the women he had fell in love with many years ago. Now she was cruel, insidious, ready to punish his little girl, woman. He knew she wanted only the happiness of his daughter, and of course magic. Yes. He blamed magic. It had changed her mind corrupted her, blowing in darkness.  
Feeling a light kiss on the cheek, he suddenly looked up.  
"Thanks, Dad" Regina smiled. Henry was so calm, he just smiled.  
"And what we're doing?" Cora's voice broke the calm air and she appeared on the field and carefully studied their faces. "Regina! You have to grow up! Young girls do not behave like this! Especially these days. You have to show an example to all, and you ride a horse like a commoner!"  
"It's just riding lessons, Mom. Nothing more" Regina tried to object, not noticed the warning glance from father. But it was too late. Cora loomed over her daughter, and the next second the meadow echoed with a sharp slap. Regina pressed her hand to her reddened cheek; there were tears in her eyes. Henry stood, not daring to interfere, he knew that at such times it is better not to argue with Cora, although with all my heart wanted to protect her daughter.  
"Do not you sass me!" Cried Cora, angry at her daughter's behavior. Today, her deal was to be completed, it depressed her, ate up at her from inside, as it had all these 18 years, and now she felt only hatred. She knew it was her own choice, but she could not resist her own selfish feelings and desires. She had to punish Regina, punishment was easier than loving something she would lose.  
Regina only had time to notice a slight movement of her hands, before she was in the air, held down by invisible shackles. They dug painfully into her skin, causing breathing difficulties.  
"Ma ... ma ... please .." She gasped.  
"Cora! What are you doing? Stop it!" Henry stood up for his daughter, but was immediately faltered by an angry look from his wife.  
"I want only the best for you, dear. When will you already understand this?" Cora said softly, still holding his daughter in the air.  
Tears ran from her eyes, the shackles were so strong that Regina could feel the darkness enveloping her. Suddenly the pain stopped, and Regina felt herself falling. Strong hands caught her.  
Wide-eyed, Regina looked at her rescuer. Horror and fear was clear in her eyes. She had never seen such a creature.  
"What are you? " was all she managed to say she was captivated by his dark, all-consuming eyes, where interest flickered but also something else that she could not read.  
"I am not a what my dear, but a who" the stranger replied, releasing her from his arms. Regina, not understanding what was happening, looking around, looking into the eyes of her mother for a response. But her mother would not look at her.  
Regina took a couple of steps back, moving away from a guest, but ran into her mother's hand resting against her back.  
"Mom?" Confused, she turned.  
"It's your time to do his duty," she said. Yes ... 18 years was enough to think about it, and even to some extent, accept the fate of her daughter and get used to the magic. She knew that nothing in the world would make her leave the magic, not even if the price was the soul of her own child.  
But Regina is not a child, she reassured herself.  
"Introduce her" predatory smile crossed his face. Regina held her breath as the imp walked around her surveying her. Her mother knew him!  
She stared in disbelief at the man.  
"My name is Rumpelstiltskin."  
"Rumple ... shiltskin ...?" pronounced Regina.  
"No, my dear, Rumpelstiltskin" almost spelled out Cora. The whole situation began to amuse her. She had beat Regina, despite all her fighting and stubbornness. Taking her by the hand she pulled her to a stranger.  
Regina walked, still not knowing what was happening and looked down at her feet. She was afraid to look up and meet his cold eyes. They burned a strange sinister brilliance, frightening her.  
Regina felt her mother lower her hand into his, a little roughly, and looked up, trying not to show fear.  
She felt his soft lips on her hand.  
Afraid to move, she froze, not knowing what to do.  
"Regina, this is your fiance."  
Regina felt like fainting, her hands began to grow cold, and a realization struck her. No, this could be, not with it. Regina desperately turned for support to her father, but was faced only with remorse in his eyes. He knew! But he did not save her. The pain of knowing that burned.  
Cora, noticing changes in her daughter, took her by the chin and turned her head to her:  
"It was decided before you were born. And do not dare to contradict me, do what I say" she said severely.  
"No," the words themselves flew from her lips, shocking her "I will not do what you want! This is my life! Do not you dare stop me, Mama!"  
Anger is reflected on the face of Cora, and she instinctively swung at Regina, who understanding her intentions, just closed her eyes. But there was no pain. Surprised Regina noticed that Rumpelstiltskin had stopped her from hitting her.  
"Honey, you do not have rights – is – mine" he said.  
With the last word Regina shuddered and gave him a look of hatred. How could he consider her his property? She did not know quite what to expect from him, and this greatly frightened her.  
It seemed that his words had the desired effect on Cora, and, having pulled her hand out of his tenacious grip, she turned and walked away.  
"Mom!" Regina shouted trying to stop her, but then she felt a bracelet seize round her wrist that seemed to restrict her movements, did not allow her to even set foot step away from him. Not believing this, Regina stared in shock at the stranger.  
"Don't you dare! Let go of me!" She ordered him, causing him to smile. "Mom!Father! Do not give me to him! I beg you! Mom!" Tears were running down her cheeks.  
Cora turned around for a second:  
"I promised, Regina. You will have a great future."  
"I do not want this future!" Her voice faded to a whisper.  
Henry could not believe his eyes, he was giving his daughter to this monster could not stop him. Now he hated with all his heart. He so wanted to run after her, grab and hide from everyone, so that no one could hurt his little girl. But he was powerless. He could only stand and watch as the monster took away his hope.  
"Dad ..." her whisper reached him, before they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	3. Waiting

Dark stone walls appeared before her eyes as the smoke cleared. The cold crept into every cell of her body, causing her to shiver. Still unable to move with the fear of Regina looked at her captor. Or groom... but no it didn't not suit him. Rumpelstiltskin seemed to her a monster, a monster that had torn her out of her home. She closed her eyes and their flashed her father's face, with a painful and desperate expression on it. He could not stop him, but he had not even tried.  
Seeing her father's face she fought hard to keep back tears. But soon they feel slowly down her cheeks.  
Regina felt his hand gently, barely touching, holding her cheek, wiping away tears. Regina just glared at him and looked away, trying to push his hand away, but it did not come away. Rumpelstiltskin was a bit amused, he knew that it would be difficult, because she is the daughter Cora, and he could still remember how obnoxious a little girl she was, but Regina surpassed all his expectations. She was strong, she was ready to confront him, even standing next to him and not being able to move, she tried push to get away from him. He looked into her chocolate eyes, and did not see her as a child, just a girl who, by all means, decided and manage her own destiny.  
Dark grinned. He believed that a person can break down, subdue, and it's only a matter of time when she would be his. But he did not want to wait long Rumpelstiltskin not just wished it, he wanted it all entirely, and he was ready for anything.  
As if sensing his lust, Regina asked him:  
"What did you do to me?" Her voice treacherously cracked.  
"You're going to live here" - he said, waving his hand, forcing the bracelet to disappear, and pushed her into the darkness.  
"No!" Regina screamed.  
"Do not worry, honey. Soon you'll love me" she said surely, and withdrew. Regina only heard his light steps that carry echoes of the cellar. Tears filled her eyes, and she desperately pounded fists on the iron door, then cursing it, begging for help. Regina did not know how much time passed, her hands were numb, her eyes could not dismantled anything in the dark, there was no strength even for tears, her voice hoarse to such an extent that it was felt in the mouth taste of blood. Exhausted and tired Regina slid down the wall onto the cold floor and fell into oblivion.

Completely lost in time and space, Regina was just lying on the marble floor, listening to the silence, afraid to hear the familiar footsteps of her tormentor. Rumpelstiltskin came to her once a day, bring a candle and a plate of food. He is always silent, and even more depressing than Regina. She wanted him to do something, say something that showed itself, revealed his intentions, but he remained calm.  
Regina looked with pleasure at the light from the candles, he reminded her of the days when on rainy night her father came to her, lulled and soothed her. Although the light was now only a sign of approaching darkness, ready at any moment to get back into her mind.  
But Regina was strong, she decided not to give up and just waited patiently.

Rumpelstiltskin was surprised watching her, inwardly rejoicing that Regina will break soon and she will come to him. Sometimes at night he appeared in her cell, fell on his knees in front of her and admired her face. She looked different. All in the dust, loose hair slightly covering her face, the traces of the tears dried up. But she was calm, even pacified. It so varied with her character that Dark nothing to do but with bated breath, carefully remove the fallen lock of hair on the face and capture a light kiss on her cheek.

Regina always felt his presence, but only squeezed her eyes tighter, trying not to betray herself. For his soft lips on her skin stirred her blood. He was so gentle with her, but at the same time kept her locked up. She could not solve it.  
After a few days of Rumpelstiltskin, opened the door, and stepping back, as if gesturing for her to come out. Regina was shocked, but tried not to show her emotions. She slowly got up, all her gut feelings fell short from a lack of effort, she just straightened her back and walked out, looking at him in bewilderment.  
"You will live upstairs, my dear," said the dark and walked up the stairs. Regina had no choice but to follow him.  
The room, to which he had brought her, was so bright that Regina could just blink at first, Unaccustomed to constant light. After a couple of minutes, she was finally able to open her eyes. This part of the castle was different from what she was used to seeing. Warm colors, a large bed, soft carpets underfoot - all brought back a sense of comfort and security.  
"Through that door, my dear, you'll get a bath." smiling, said Rumpelstiltskin and opened the door for her in the next room.  
Regina immediately felt some flavor of herbs and flowers, which attracted her as quickly as possible to get into the warm water. But the reality still brought her back to earth, and she turned to the man, she just stared at him, not knowing how he would react to her request. But to her surprise, he just closed the door.  
Regina was finally able to relax and plunged into the water. These feelings were so great, she seemed to wash away all the difficulties and concerns that had fallen on her lately. Who was this man? He just did not seem like more of a monster that left her in a dungeon. Regina did not know what to think.  
Not knowing how much time had passed, she got out of the water and dried herself with a towel. She could not bring herself to put back on her clothes, covered in dust and soot, so she had no choice but to throw light silk robe left in front of the mirror.

Rumpelstiltskin did not want to leave her and patiently sat in a chair, waiting for her release. Suddenly the door opened and she saw the nymph. Wet hair gently flowing down her back, the water droplets frozen on her face, and a light blue robe was so thin that literally everything outlined the curves of her body. Rumpelstiltskin smiled, and his eyes appeared a sickly sheen, but Regina did not notice it, looking down, and just stood there, not daring to even take a step.  
Dark approached, stopping right in front of her and slid his eyes over her figure. He gently lifted her chin, meeting her eyes, and kissed her. His lips seemed gentle, even trembling, as if he was holding a fragile doll in his hands.  
However, Regina suddenly pulled back and forcefully hit him. Stepping aside, she frantically wiped her mouth, anger shone in her eyes. How dare he? Beast!  
Rumpelstiltskin was breathing hard, and so angry he felt he would boil. This girl has not changed! She does not like it! She's just pretending to be reconciled!  
He was angry, and all he wanted was to hurt, to make her feel again that without him, she is a nobody. Dark watched as she turned away, now it only fueled his hatred. In his hand there was a whip.  
Regina did not want to see him, hoping that he just go away, but suddenly felt her wrist with a familiar force forged bracelet.  
"What are you doing?" She asked anxiously.  
"You need to be punished, my dear, I think, a few strokes will be enough" Rumpelstiltskin, voice was full of anger.  
Strokes? Regina could not understand until she heard screeching in the air and the subsequent outcry, her own scream.  
Her backs blood and skin burned after another blow. The pain was so intense that it drowned out the ringing cry of the whip in the air.  
In less than five seconds Regina lost consciousness.

When she awoke, she realized she was lying on the bed with something warm spread on her back, gradually tightening the cuts. Opening his eyes, Regina noticed that Rumpelstiltskin was, bending over her back, and goes out of his hands glow. He treated her, but his eyes remained impartial. Noticing that she woke up, the Dark just said,  
"I'll leave you something as a gift and as a reminder that you never forget to whom you belong, my dear," he whispered, leaning over her ear, and was gone.  
Covered with a veil, Regina got up and slowly walked to the mirror, turning his back.  
Two long marks on the skin, were fading leaving only the memory of that time.


	4. A Stranger

It had been a month since then. Regina dutifully performed all of his requests, answered every question, even though in her heart she hated the monster. Only in the rare moments such as when he spun, it showed through some human qualities, it was evident that he was engrossed in his own thoughts, but this humanity immediately disappeared when she appeared next to him. He again turned to the Dark, with a familiar smirk, distributed throughout the palace with laughter and so is diabolically brilliant eyes.  
Regina was afraid of him. Although she did not show her emotions, but that was only for protection. She was afraid of his anger, afraid that he would lose control again. Often at night, in a dream, she heard the squeal of lashes that carry the castle, and she would wake up in a cold sweat and hugging her knees, sitting for hours in the pitch dark. To some extent, Regina had gotten used to it, but the fact that the castle had no servants, meant generally she was allowed to walk freely in the dresses with an open back. At such moments, she noticed the views of Rumpelstiltskin, but could not read it, or whether he regrets, on the contrary, enjoy the spectacle.  
Only one thing offered Regina rejoice, horses. Rumpelstiltskin sometimes allowed her to leave the castle, because he knew she would not run away, she couldn't. And Regina was well aware that, so she just rode, it was nice to be in the sun, feel the breeze, stepping barefoot on the grass. In those few seconds she felt free, hidden from his eyes.  
On one of these walks, when Regina was lying on the grass, and the warm rays of the sun warmed, she suddenly heard the clatter of hooves. She turned at the sound; she saw the traveler racing to the castle Rumpelstiltskin. He did not even notice her. No, he was too angry. Regina could tell by the way he gripped the hilt of his sword, and every now and then drove stallion. Indeed, he was unlikely to be Rumpelstiltskin friend, she smiled to herself. She wondered how this would play out.

She did not understand why she was worried about a stranger; Regina quickly jumped onto the saddle and ran to the castle. Besides, she was already too long absent, and an unexpected guest could only upset the Dark.

The Prince was rapidly approaching the castle, he knew that the monster already knew about his visit, but he did not care. All his thoughts are occupied his love, Snow White. He did not know how he could help her after what did King George, but he was willing to pay any price.  
Spurred his horse and holding tight to the sword, he literally broke into the castle. But after running through several halls he stopped. Absolute silence, no rustling. Lovely slow steps came to a big oak door and he forcefully pushed it open. What presented itself to his eyes, was not in keeping with the stories about the castle. Bright and spacious room radiates warmth and comfort in the middle was a large bed, gently seasoned, and next to the mirror were spread things. Prince, as if trying not to offend, careful stepped up to the bed. On it lay a beautiful blue satin dress trimmed with silver threads. Is there a girl living here? He left the perfectly neat room and through the next door.  
Before his eyes appeared a completely different picture. A long table stretched across the length of the room, on the sides of the walls were filled with cabinets, windows were slightly open, and a man was sitting in a corner and spinning. Perfect his first thought was wrong again, and was ready to close the door, and then he noticed that the filament was a subtle golden section.  
"Rumpelstiltskin!" Called Prince, confidently striding towards him. But the Dark seemed just did not hear it, continuing to turn the wheel.

Rumpelstiltskin amused by this kind of game.  
Dark felt a flash of steel in his neck. He just smiled and disappeared into the air, causing the Prince to spin in confusion.  
"Rumpelstiltskin!" he angrily shouted. "You're a coward! Enough to hide!"  
Words with pain reminded the Dark about his past, about the man, whom he buried a long time ago. He was angry. But, trying to contain his anger, he again appeared in a cloud of smoke, and, sitting down in a chair standing in the middle of the room, laughing.  
"Prince Charming ..." Rumpelstiltskin giggled. "What do you want from me?"  
"You know what!" The prince screamed angrily. "King George admitted that it was you that prepared the poison for Snow White.  
"Poison? What is the poison?" Dark mocked.  
"Do not bullshit me! I need an antidote!"  
"You're well aware, any magic comes at a price ..." Rumpelstiltskin said, his eyes gleaming in anticipation of the new deal.  
"What do you want? I will give everything" - said the Prince.  
"Everything? Really?" the magician smiled cunningly. "I just want one thing. Your first child."  
"Don't you dare ..." Prince began to boil. "You will never find out!"  
"Then you'll never have it" Rumpelstiltskin hissed, and at the same moment, moved from the blow of the sword that cut deeply into the chair. He knew that all costs were worth getting the medicine, and without it was not going to go away.  
But Rumpelstiltskin is quickly bored, and he snapped his fingers, he made the sword disappear and pinned Prince Charming with force to the wall.  
"Don't you dare! Let go of me! You're a monster!" He shouted in anger. "Stop hiding behind the magic!"  
The words were the last straw. Rumpelstiltskin picked up the sword lying on the floor and was about to plunge it into the prince, the door suddenly opened and entered Regina.  
"Sorry I'm late…" was all she had time to utter it before she saw the whole situation.

Regina anxiously watched Rumpelstiltskin, indicating the edge of the sword in the heart of a stranger. He lost control, the thought flashed through her head, and she instinctively shrank into herself, afraid to fall under his wrath.  
"What are you ... doing?" She murmured, tentatively stepping towards them.  
"Oh, you're back, dear?" Still holding the sword and without breaking contact with the Prince, he smiled "Allow me to introduce Prince Charming."  
Rumpelstiltskin willfully bowed, but still held his sword. He went over to stand next to Regina, and taking her by the hand, led her to a stranger.  
"Come on, introduce yourself, sweet" laughed the magician.  
Only now she was finally able to see the Prince. He was a tall, well-built, but most of all she caught his eye. They were a clear blue. Regina's heart began to beat even stronger, and in a daze, she only managed to say:  
"Regina. My name is Regina. I ..."  
He was lost in examining her; she was wearing that same satin dress, which he had seen in a bright room. She was beautiful. My God, what was he thinking?! His true love was waiting for him, and here he is admiring the another.  
"Regina my fiancée" he heard how pleased Rumpelstiltskin was, noting how the girl looked down. The bride? It did not fit in his head.  
"Why are you here?" Regina asked cautiously, meeting his eyes.  
But in less than a second, Rumpelstiltskin wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her close and whispered: "He wants to make a deal, honey."  
Regina stiffened, Dark was so close that she wanted to push him away and run away, but she could still remember how that turned out last time, so only holding her lips together tightly, prevented a moan of despair on the lips.  
But the gesture did not go unnoticed by the Prince. He had to think now about the Snow White! But the only thing he wanted to do now is to embed this pompous magician and take Regina from him.  
He was brought back to reality by her voice:  
"Deal?"  
"Not on what you're asking! Never! I'll kill you!" Prince shouted, trying to break out of the shackles.  
Rumpelstiltskin and laughed, letting go of Regina.  
"Everything has its price" he hissed.  
"Your price is too high. I will never agree!" Prince spat in his face.  
"Then you will never have an heir" laughed Rumpelstiltskin.  
Only now beginning to understand Regina saw his thoughts. She was disgusted with him. Not wanting to conceal it, Regina said:  
"You…" the devil. "And I hope you will burn in hell for what you did."  
Charming could not believe his ears, her voice was filled with so much pain and hatred that he inadvertently wondered what this monster did to her.  
Rumpelstiltskin quickly turned to Regina, her eyes full of a mix of fear and determination.  
Charming watched with fear the proceedings. Rumpelstiltskin came close to Regina and sent her flying to the floor, with a harsh slap.  
"Don'!" James shouted, trying to get lose of the invisible bounds that held him.  
"No! You do not contradict me, darling!" The dark one angrily said, grabbing her by the chin and eagerly dropping to her lips.  
Regina, collecting all the power pushed him away. In her eyes there was no fear, only anger.  
Rumpelstiltskin a predatory smile and whispered:  
"You've forgotten my lesson ..."  
The lesson? Charming looked confused at the two of them, but noticed how pale Regina.  
"You know, dear, I think you both need time to think" said the Dark once again turning to the Prince. "You know, I think Regina will gladly show you her old room."  
With these words, Rumpelstiltskin gestured and prisoners vanished into the haze.

In the dark cold cell, Charming was finally able to move. Noticing the girl, he cautiously approached her, not wanting to scare, and brushed her cheek, examining where there was a bruise from the impact. Looking into her chocolate eyes filled with hope and pain, he again found himself thinking how beautiful she was.  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's not your fault, Prince" Regina tried to calm him down, and slowly sank to the floor, leaning against the cold wall.  
"Have you been here…." A though flickered into Charming's head "but your his fiancée ... you ... he does not have to ..."  
"Does not have to what? Hit me? Shouldn't throw me in prison?!" Regina yelled. "This was not my choice."  
She was ready now to tell him everything, to share the burden, but again she did not want to seem weak. I have to be strong, the thought flashed through her head.  
Charming realized this, and without a word kneeled down on the floor in front of Regina. Silence was the only thing that both of them needed.

In sleep, Regina was again transported back to that day, in her mind again surfaced pictures from the past: the separation from their parents, desperate eyes of his father, blows dealt by Rumpelstiltskin and her own screams filled the room. He awoke noticing Regina squirming, tears flowing and her lips whispered "let go" ...  
"Shh, it's okay, you're safe" His warm hands brushed away tears and patted her head.  
Charming so wanted to hug her and never let go, hug her and safeguard against all adversity. Not understanding what he was doing, he bent down to her lips and kissed her gently and carefully.  
Regina responded to the kiss, deepening it and dropping to his entire body. She felt his strong hands moving over her and weave into her hair. It was her need.  
Charming lost his mind, he wanted to have her here and now, and no common sense would not allow him to let her go.  
But suddenly Regina pulled away, panting and gasping for air, she suddenly realized that if Rumpelstiltskin knew he would never stop hurting her.  
"We can not" she gasped, pushing him back against the wall  
"I'm sorry, I should not have ..." Charming pulled away  
"You're not to blame" Regina whispered, closing his eyes.  
Prince sighed, took off his coat and threw it at her.  
"Thank you" Regina smiled gratefully, wrapping it round her, and then trying to sleep.  
Charming for a minute looked at her peaceful face, and making sure that it is no longer plagued by nightmares, he fell asleep.

Waking up, Regina felt so warm and cozy that did not understand where she was, and only when she noticed the sleeping prince, did the memories of last night return her causing a blush on her cheeks.  
She already knew what do. She looked at a child-like calm face of the Prince.. She was grateful for the fact that he allowed her to feel safe yesterday, and now Regina was ready to give back. He loves another, she thought she would to do anything to help him.  
Regina knew that Rumpelstiltskin never give medicine just like that, but it's possible that he would agree to another price, something that he had wanted a long time.  
Regina stood up, still wrapped in his cloak, and whispered: "Rumpelstiltskin."  
Instantly his lilac mist shrouded, and she found herself face to face with the magician.  
"You thought better of it, dear?" He cooed, grinning.  
"I want to offer you a deal in exchange for a cure for Snow White" Regina said.  
Rumpelstiltskin nodded after hearing her sentence.

"Charming, wake up" Regina was gently shaking his shoulders. Wide-eyed, Prince just noticed that Regina was kneeling before him. Her face was so close that he wanted to reach out and brush a strand of hair that fell over his forehead. Bu then he noticed that the door of the prison opened.  
"What? ... How? Did you?" Surprised he muttered, with a puzzled looking at Regina.  
"Take it" Regina offered him a bundle, carefully avoiding his gaze. "Here the cure for Snow White."  
"How did you get?" The Prince asked in surprise, taking the parcel. Only now he started to reach the meaning of the whole situation, and he grabbed Regina's shoulders, starting to shake: "What did you offer him, Regina?" His voice sounded anxious. In her eyes, he tried to find the answer, but they had only humility.  
"Myself" she whispered.  
Charming still gripping her shoulders ,ran his hand down her cheek.  
"You did not have to do that" the bitterness in his voice.  
"He would never let go of me, but by agreeing to a deal, I gave you a chance to get away and be happy with Snow White. So go," said Regina slowly getting up from the floor and gesturing to the door.  
Charming rose behind her, he fought conflicting feelings, he loved Snow White, but this girl aroused in him new feelings, he had to carry the medication to Snow, but he could not bring myself to even take a step towards the exit.  
"Get out!" Regina screamed.  
With uncertain steps Prince went to Regina, who was standing at the door, and leaned and whispered: "Thank you" leaving a kiss on the cheek.

In the window Regina saw the Prince gradually moving away from the castle, but the sound of the door opening brought her out of thought. She turned around and saw Rumpelstiltskin, feigned bowing to her with a smirk on his face.  
"My Queen" he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Cold floor burned her hot skin, a tingling pleasure from new experiences. His lips soft and warm, covered her, deepening the kiss and letting their tongues weave a passionate struggle. Tearing himself away from it only for a moment, she again looked into his eyes, blue as the clear sky, alluring. He looked at her as if asking permission, and at this point it would further draw him in, glaring at him with her hands running through his hair. He obeyed her silent request, he began to kiss her, gradually moving onto her neck, lips feeling the rapid pulse and feeling feverish skin. His hand slid over the neckline of her dress, trying to stop his hands unleashing her from her corset. But a minute later his patience was over. Her eyes were shining in the darkness, seeing as he looked admiringly at her heaving chest, before he fell down to her lips. Covering it with kisses, he descended lower and lower, leaving the hot marks on the skin and causing her to bend with desire.  
He again reached for the kiss, allowing it to overwhelm his mind, giving in her hands, which have already begun to pull harder and bolder with his clothes. Without releasing each other from the embrace, she ran her fingers down his chest, kissing every inch of his body and making him a pull herself to him, wrapping her waist and slid his hands down her smooth back. His lips were again at her neck, hands tenderly squeezing her thigh, as if not letting it slip away, to disappear in a puff of smoke. He looked up with a question in her chocolate eyes, still doubting that this is all true, but she just smiled, eagerly biting his earlobe and encircling his shoulders. He entered her, listening to her lips moan of pleasure and pain. For a split second he looked into her eyes for a moment he felt guilty that he plucked the fruit, but in her eyes was read only joy. Then he pressed his lips to her, tenderly caressing his subordinate to, and began to move faster inside her. They merged again and again plunging into the abyss of passion and recklessness. Now there was nothing to worry about. Only a sense of connection and merging envelops, making moan in ecstasy.  
"I love you, James" breathlessly whispered Regina.  
"James?" A familiar voice crashed into the consciousness, causing Regina to open his eyes in horror.  
James watched as her eyes filled with fear and loathing, looking at him. Everything happened in a blur. He looked down at his hands resting on her waist, but did not recognize them. He felt like she suddenly tensed under his gaze, and was about to comfort her as his from his lips fell a chuckle "you confused me with someone else, honey."  
She saw it as Rumpelstiltskin.  
He was horrified to see how Regina, curled up on his words, crawled to the wall, hiding behind her clothes, with pain and indignation, looking into his eyes. Not being able to command his body, he watched with fear as she looked with contempt at the monster, approaching her. Letting the tears run down her cheeks, but she quickly shook her head, repeating "no ...".

James woke up abruptly.  
This dream tormented him for years, ever since he left the castle Rumpelstiltskin and returned to his kingdom. That monster and the girl, Regina, he could not forget it. Yes, he was the husband of Snow White, he saved her then, saved their common future, but they still did not have an heir. He could not blame anybody, and did not want. He still cared about snow, since their kingdom together, but did not feel her love, and no matter how he denied it, for a year his thoughts occupied only those sad chocolate eyes that he could not forget.  
In public, he smiled and joked and had a good talker, but his sweet night's sleep time and again turned into a nightmare, and he woke up in a cold sweat, and, sitting down on the bed, but with persistence peered into the darkness, trying to throw the vile thoughts.  
Snow White noticed the change in him, his thoughts distracted and sometimes a blank stare, but she thought that the reason for this was a war that claim millions of lives. Only half a year, and so many people were killed on the battlefield. Ogres are not aware of pity, sending into battle more of their relatives, and killing more people. All this depressed kingdom, and at the same time, rallied them to fight against the enemy. But even among all the kings was not enough. And after several days of negotiations, it was decided to turn to a higher power.  
At the council, which was attended by almost all the heads of kingdoms, it was suggested to seek help from Dark Magician.  
"The Dark one? James, are you serious? We can not further risk the safety of our people" hesitantly said Snow White sitting on the right side of his king.  
"This is the only way out" he told her, and immediately turned around to all present. "Look, I know we're all scared, but it's our only chance to stop the war. We can not let the ogres win and grab our land. And if it would require a deal to save my people, I'll do it." Snow White just nodded in response, covering his hand.  
"We will support your decision" she said smiling up at him.  
All present nodded in agreement.  
"Then I need someone to send a messenger to Rumpelstiltskin. Tomorrow in his honor we will have ta ball" James said. "We are finished business for the day. Thank you all."  
With these words, Charming rose and silently walked away. Dark One? Has he was ready to call for help? Or is he just hoping that once again he will see his wife ...? ... a low groan of despair escaped his mouth.  
His thoughts were interrupted by Snow White who had caught up with him in the lobby.  
"You were gone so you all right, James? You don't seem yourself" she asked, holding her hand on his cheek.  
Charming just smiled wearily and pulled her to him "I'm all right, I'm just a little worried and not sleeping" he lied. "Dark one will come tomorrow. We need to prepare. It can deal with anything."  
"I know" Snow White sighed, knowing the whole situation. She still remembered him, them, the future was dependent on the desires of the unpredictable magician. James never told her how he had received the drug, and every time he thought of it, his face darkened.  
Breaking him away from the memories, Snow White and kissed him lightly, convincing him that everything will be taken care of, and sent him of to rest.

The next day began with a hectic preparations for the arrival of guests. All rooms have been thoroughly cleaned, dishes cooked and displayed in a huge hall, all the girls were wearing new dresses, hairstyles and shoes.  
But for James all that consumed his mind was the thought of the upcoming meeting. Rumpelstiltskin. He remembered his cold piercing laughter and penetrating look into his soul. He did not know what to expect from him, and, to some extent, it scared him. But he could only wait.

James sat on the throne, looking at how many couples are dancing around the room. Music poured nicely in the air, making him forget about the purpose of the ball. The Dark Magician had not appeared.  
"Maybe he will not accept our request?" With a degree of hope Snow White asked, sitting side by side.  
"I do not know, Snow. He was always attracted by transaction. I do not think that in a year something has changed dramatically" James replied, still looking expectantly at the door.  
"But there are rumors that he is now living not alone. Although I can not imagine who would live with him are probably just the same as him," summed up Snow White with a shrug.  
"No ..." Charming was surprised by his outburst, and had calmed down, he continued, "when I was at his castle, I meet his bride."  
"Really? You never told me ... And what is she like?" Asked Snow.  
"She's ..." but before he could answer, in the center of the room in purple smoke appeared revealing Rumpelstiltskin. All instantly stopped, looking fearfully at the Dark Magician, who was walking to the throne.  
"Greetings," he stopped, bowing. His whole being betrayed pretense, pomposity and arrogance, but James decided to play along.  
"I'm glad you got my message, Rumpelstiltskin. We better talk alone" said Charming, gesturing him to the door.  
Dark nodded and they walked into a large room, where there sat a few people.  
"Is this, according to you, in private?" He grinned.  
"These are only the most loyal people and kings from allied kingdoms" James said, sitting at the head table.  
"So what do you want from me, dear?" Asked Rumpelstiltskin, bypassing the table.  
"In war, many have been killed….." Thomas began, but was abruptly interrupted by James, who angrily banged his fist on the table.  
"You know what we need! So just tell me you're going to deal or not!" He demanded.  
"I do but magic has its price!" said Rumpelstiltskin, and venomous smile spread across his face. "You do know that perfectly well, James, don't you?  
This set him off. Snow White was surprised as she watched her husband grip onto the arms of his chair turning his knuckles white. Is it something to do with medicine, flashed through her mind, and she immediately looked indignantly at James.  
"He did not tell you, though, dear?" Dark said.  
"Silence! It's none of your business, Rumpelstiltskin!" James shouted at him, immediately getting up from his chair. This further provoked the magician, and he laughed.  
"You know, you're right ... it's a family affair" he said, deliberately emphasizing the last word.  
"So what's your answer?" James asked, ignoring his taunts.  
"I do not have one" simply said Rumpelstiltskin.  
Charming drew his sword, quickly rising to his feet.  
"No more games, Rumpelstiltskin!" James was losing patience.  
But Rumpelstiltskin just smiled.  
"I have to address this issue with my family. She will be here soon. How long is going to depend... all sorts of female things" he said, grinning.  
It seemed that everyone in the room froze for a moment, reflecting on what was happening. It will soon be here, the idea was knocking on Charming's mind. She will be here soon. She. Regina. James was happy, though something told him that it was not all that easy.  
But suddenly their silence was broken as the door opened wide.  
"Sorry I'm late."  
At the door stood a woman dressed in a long slinky black dress, her hair, was free-flowing hair down her back. One of guards instantly drew his sword. Regina struck him in the chest and pulling away revealed in her hands his heart, and with a cold smile she looked at all those in the room.  
The room filled with a shout, Snow White looked startled at what was happening, and kings angrily looked at the guest.  
Rumpelstiltskin giggled, coming to Regina, wrapping his arm around her waist, leaving a kiss on the cheek. "Sweetheart. We are guests here." Dark told her, taking the heart and returning it to the guard.  
James could not believe his eyes. Before him stood Regina. But she was not the afraid little girl, which he had calmed in the chamber of horrors. It was another. Her eyes burned with coldness and on her lips glistened evil grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Still standing in the doorway with a hand resting on her hip, Regina looked on at the disdain on people faces. In their eyes she saw fear, and she definitely liked it. Feeling the power over people. Their willingness to do whatever she wishes only by sleight of hand kindled her satisfaction. Having lived for a year with Rumpelstiltskin and getting lessons from him, she had long realized that she was no longer the girl that could easily bend, she had become strong. He had made it so. Yes, she agreed to that deal, she offered herself to him, but after a year of destruction and misery she felt nothing but lust for power. And now she was standing in front of kings, haughty and proud, knowing that they had turned to him for help.  
Looking up from her thoughts Regina with a slight smile on her face walked around the table, examining the men and standing in front of kings, but waved her hand making a large chair appear behind her, she sat down gracefully.  
"What's going on here?"  
"Who is she?"  
"We should not have to settle for that!"  
Shouts resounded on all sides, and only James remained calm. He was still in shock looking at the stranger trying to recognize her as the shy and frightened girl who sacrificed everything for his sake. James gripped the handle of the sword, knowing that he was the cause of it all. If neither he nor his father, had done this, none of this would be, she would not have agreed to marry a monster, she could be free. It would have saved her! Damn! What was he thinking! He was destined to be with Snow White, but he could not take his eyes off her red lips, breaking into a smile.  
Regina only now noticed him after catching his blue eyes and devoured him with her eyes. She saw that he was surprised and angry, but did not understand why. He had a cold smile on his lips and his hands were compressed into fists, knuckles turning white, and his eyes became somehow ... guilty. Something in his expression made her look away.  
"Please excuse my little wife, she's a little .. uh ... capricious ..." Rumpelstiltskin faltered, going Regina and standing behind her.  
"Wife ?..." uttered Snow White, looking from the surprised guests to the could not be the woman James met her a year ago? Then why is he protecting her ... she was just evil, she had only been here a second before she tore a guy's heart for no reason.  
"My dear, introduce yourself, it is not good to make friends wait" said Rumpelstiltskin, deliberately emphasizing the last word.  
Regina looked up, meeting his glitter blue eyes.  
"My name is ..."  
"Regina" interrupted James, Snow White was surprised and turned to look at him. "You know ...?" She asked, her voice sounding misunderstanding.  
"I'm glad you do not forget old friends, James" smiled Regina.  
"Oh, James would never have been able to forget, dear," laughed Rumpelstiltskin, but after a moment his tone turned cold again. "Well, what about the deal?"  
"What do you want, Rumpelstiltskin?" James muttered, looking him straight in the eye.  
"Oh ... we will ask only a few, James" The dark one smirked. "We want to get the amulet. I know that you keep it in the store" said Rumpelstiltskin.  
Snow White fearfully put her hand on the palm of James, but he just got up from the table and said, trying to be heard by all: "We agree."  
Kings bewildered looked at him, his wife and their fear looked around for support in each other.  
"James? We can not ..." Snow began, but was interrupted by her husband:  
"Listen to me, everyone, the war has just begun, but we are losing, and if we do not take any action, our children would not see this world. So now it's all irrelevant. We are forced to accept these conditions. Without them we would not have a future" he said.  
James saw the confusion on the faces of kings being replaced by humility. After a few steps to Rumpelstiltskin, he held out his hand.  
Dark Magician only smiled, and in his hands appeared parchment.  
"Sign here and we will discuss a plan of action" he smiled, handing him a pen.  
James only briefly looked at Regina, still sitting motionless with a cold smile on her lips, and signed the contract.  
"A pleasure doing business" smiled Rumpelstiltskin, and the paper disappeared into the air. "So what's your plan of action?" He asked.  
"Let us discuss it tomorrow" said Charming.  
With that, he walked out, leaving everyone was surprised to see him go. But he just could not stay in the same room with her. From her breathed coldness and indifference, there was no trace of the Regina, who had hopefully looked at him in the chamber.

When everyone left, Snow White was still in a daze, thinking about what had happend in the room, and she could not understand what so upset James that made him literally run away from the meeting. Then she looked again at the remaining magician and the girl.  
"... I'll take you to your quarters ..." was all she managed to say.  
"Oh, this is not necessary, at least for me" Rumpelstiltskin smiled and continued. "I still have a few things to do. So I'll pass."  
He leaned over to the girl, she turned to him and he kissed her on the cheek, then grinned, as if asking her not to make mischief, and disappeared into thin air.  
"But tomorrow we will be meeting. We will discuss a plan of action. What if it does not appear ..." Snow started to worry, but was stopped by Regina's look full of contempt and hatred.  
"Rumpelstiltskin does not violate a transaction. Never," she said.  
Snow White just nodded, pointing at the door, "I will show you to your room ... Regina."  
Without a word, she got up and went after her.  
They passed several rooms before attracted the attention of Regina portrait of a beautiful woman. She paused, taking a few steps toward him.  
Snow White looked curiously at her visitor. Now she didn't seem so daunting, now she was just a girl, a slave to a master. Snow White came close to her and said, smiling:  
"This is my mother. She died when I was 12. My father was very fond of this portrait, so hung up here. The morning sun lights up the whole room."  
"Yes, she was beautiful" Regina said, still staring at the portrait. Something in her voice made Snow White wonder who now stood beside her. She was not like the one that pulled out a heart a few minutes ago.  
"Where are your parents?" She said, and immediately regretted it, seeing how all her body tensed at the mention.  
"Dead" a said venomously, and without waiting for Snow White walked away from the picture.

It was past midnight when a strange sound caught the attention of James. He could not sleep, he was still thinking about Regina sleeping on the other side of the castle, and when he closed his eyes images tormented him.  
But the sudden burst of light distracted him from thinking and carefully he got up from the bed, so as not to wake Snow White, he walked over to the window. A weak spark of light was still in the sky on the other side of the castle. Magic ... Regina, flashed through his mind, and Charming ran quickly out of the room, closing the door.  
He did not remember how he ended up in the yard, but what he saw amazed him. In the light of the moon was a large apple tree, roots growing into the ground and in the branches glistening red fruits. Leaning against the tree stood Regina. Her loose hair streamed down her back, her eyes closed, her thin robe rustled in the wind. She is beautiful, James thought, and carefully walked toward her, trying not to scare.  
"I did not think we had an apple tree." He wanted to make a joke, but Regina just opened her eyes, looked at him with a withering look. But he was not scared, on the contrary, he took a few steps towards her, standing right in front of her.  
"What happened to you, Regina?" With alarm in his voice he asked, taking her hands in his. "I have not forgotten what you were when we first met, but I you have changed so much."  
"People change, James. I became strong" she said, but did not withdraw her hands.  
"But power can not be measured by magic. Only love makes a person stronger" he said, trying to break into her consciousness.  
"Love?" Laughed Regina "James, love is a weakness. Love sucks all the juice out of a man and makes him weak, is not capable of anything. I do not want to be weak. Again" expressed Regina and pushed him away, turning away. How could she love someone? And how could someone could love her? She was full of so much evil, she felt as it devoured her from the inside and took possession of her mind. She was powerless. Rumpelstiltskin kept telling her that only the strong can survive in this world, and she pretended to believe it, she had changed herself and did not allow anyone to remind her of the past weaknesses.  
She felt Charming approach her, his hand easily turned her to face him, and still clutching her shoulders, he stubbornly looked her in the eyes and said:  
"I know you're still the same frightened girl who sacrificed everything, and I'm not ready to let her go. You are hiding in there, I can see it in your eyes, in your smile. Regina, you should not obey his rules, you can still be free."  
Regina felt a tear roll down her cheek, and she saw that James had already leaned in to kiss her, feeling his breath next to her lips, she forcefully pushed him away.  
"Do not forget, James!" She hissed, wiping away tears and trying to catch his breath. "I am no longer that girl, who needed your protection," she said, and vanished in a puff of smoke.  
James was left to stand in the light of the moon.

In the morning all the participants sat for the discussion of the action plan, Rumpelstiltskin had arrived just in time, kissing Regina on the lips the moment he entered, this did not go unnoticed by James, but he wanted this over with quickly.  
He was skeptical, and spread out on the desk military map with figures on it. Regina smiled slightly, but she also seemed to not notice what was happening.  
Suddenly, the door swung open.  
"Ogres near the border of the kingdom!" Shouted the guard appearing in the doorway, his voice was full of despair and anxiety.  
Instantly everyone in the hall begins to talk, offering tactics and flanking maneuvers.  
Rumpelstiltskin giggled, attracting everyone's attention, and turning to Charming, he said:  
"We had a deal. And I never break conditions" he gave his hand to Regina that cold smile on his face made it, and they both disappeared in a purple haze.  
For a moment they stood in silence, suddenly Charming realized the meaning of his words, and he hit the table with force.  
"Damn!" He cried.  
"James! What happened? Explain!" Snow White excitedly asked, taking his hand and seating him in the chair.  
But Charming only looked doubtfully at the guard who brought the message, asking: "How many ogres seen at the border?"  
"A few dozen, Your Grace," he answered promptly.  
The hall swarmed with excited voices, and James rested his head in his hands. He had sent her there. Against dozens of ogres. This thought gave him no rest. Only one consoled him - Rumpelstiltskin was with her. He for sure would protect her.  
As if sensing his confusion, Snow White put her hands on his shoulders and starting to knead them, trying to convince them that everything will be fine.

It has been several hours since their disappearance, but there was no news from the border. James was restless and paced the room, not wanting to sit and trying to stop himself going alone to the border to find out everything. Snow White was sitting by the window, staring into the distance. She knew that James was not easy, and decided to just stay on the sidelines, silently support him.  
Suddenly, in the middle of the room, in a purple haze, there was Regina.  
"Thank God!" James cried and was about to run up to Regina, but then he noted the unnatural whiteness of her skin.  
"Regina? What is wrong?" Carefully he said, approaching her.  
"Do not have time off .. must .. camping," she whispered, and was surrounded by darkness.  
"Regina!" James managed to catch her, but immediately felt something sticky running down his hand. Looking at her, he noticed that all her clothes were soaked with blood.


	7. Chapter 7

Once they arrived, Regina could not believe her eyes. Everything was so calm; no rustling broke the silence, only the occasional bird flying over the border. Only now did her attention shift, silhouettes moving a couple of meters away from them. She looked closer, and then quickly she looked away. Bodies. Lots of dead bodies, mutilated and gnawed, lay on the field. She felt as Rumpelstiltskin took her by the wrist. She had to relax, the thought flashed through her head. Regina took a deep breath and turned to the dark one with a cold smile on her face.  
"Looks like we're just in time" she smiled.  
Rumpelstiltskin just nodded. The war, he again returned to the days when he was humiliated, beaten, when he felt worthless and wounded. He told himself not to think about it. He's changed. Now he had the power, and he knew he would not back down. He just tightened his grip on the wrist of Regina, and they went into the battle.

Flashes of light flickered over the field. Rumpelstiltskin laughed, this amused him. Now, nobody would be able to call him a coward. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Regina, who desperately fought an enemy, with lightning and fireballs. He saw that she was exhausted, she was not yet ready for these adventures, but the view of how she tore the heart of any nearer to her ogre evoked his awe. He was not just watching her; he enjoyed seeing the darkness of her soul.  
Rumpelstiltskin suddenly noticed that she was surrounded on all sides by ogres. But Regina just had to wave her hands, throwing them to the side, and relaxed. Rumpelstiltskin was not quick enough to react, when, out of nowhere, she was stuck by a dagger.  
The dark one caught her instantly and pulled out the knife.  
"It is unlikely that you'll help me out of here, my dear," he whispered, still holding her, feeling the blood dripping from his hands.

James, the only thought that flickered in her darkened mind. Her whole body was so light and weightless, but Regina suddenly felt support appear under her feet. She looked for a moment, and saw Charming , then she saw Snow White sitting at the window, and addressing her opinion to James. Her lips were moving , but Regina could not make out the words, as they were only a whisper, "Do not have time to ..trap .. think ", then all became shrouded in darkness.

"Somebody help me! Come on!" James shouted, holding the hands of Regina. One jerk and he picked her up and gently lowered her onto the bed. The sheets immediately became soaked with blood.  
"Where is the doctor?" He cried.  
"I have already sent for him, James" Snow White tried to calm him, though she was also panic-stricken. Yes, she took dislike to the unexpected guest, but now she felt only pity for her. She was scared for her life.  
Suddenly the door opened and in walked the doctor.  
"Faster! Help her! She's bleeding" continued to shout James, holding her hand. He felt that she was gradually weakening, heard her faint breathing. Even without understanding what he is doing, Charming ran a hand over her forehead, brushing her hair.  
"James ...?" he heard the voice of Snow White, which returned him to reality "What are you doing?"  
"Let me" interrupted the doctor, literally pushing both aside. He started quickly but carefully inspecting Regina, but did not find any visible wounds, he turned to address the audience:  
"You'll have to turn her" he said, explaining "most likely it is a wound on her back, we need as quickly as possible to patch it. She is so lost too much blood already."  
With that, Snow White and Charming gently clasped the girl and turned her over to one side, holding her, removing the her hair which was stuck with blood to her body. But both suddenly froze as they revealed her back. Snow White stared with horror at two crossed markings on the back. Chills ran over the skin.  
"What is ...?" was all she managed to say.  
Looking up for a moment, the doctor walked around the bed. It took him only a second to answer:  
"Traces of lashes. My grandfather had once treated a giant, and there they use it a lot."  
"Lashes? But ... where?" Snow White did not understand.  
"Rumpelstiltskin" through gritted teeth Charming spat, his hands instinctively clenched into fists. How could he have left her? Damn! James grabbed a vase standing on the table and with all his strength threw her into a wall, breaking into a thousand pieces.  
Snow White looked fearfully at him, not understanding why he was so angry. After all, it was not his fault. Or was it?  
"You better leave now, I'll take care of her" the doctor said, patting the Charming confidently on the shoulder, and pushing them to the exit.  
James did not want to leave her, he cast a pleading look on the doctor and but Snow White starred at he with a lack of understanding. He had no choice but to surrender.

A few hours later, the doctor finally completed the treatment. He had washed and sewed up the wound from the knife, but Regina had lost too much blood, and no one was sure that she if she would survive this day. James had spent a couple of hours sitting outside the door, listening to every sound; Snow was ready to go at any time, and kept hinting at Charming. Snow White, again receiving no reply from her husband, slowly stood up, saying she would return with food and left.  
He was afraid of losing her. Fearful as never before. This surprised and frightened him. He just held his hands to head, trying for a moment to get rid of disturbing thoughts. Suddenly, he felt someone shaking his shoulder. Wide-eyed, he saw the doctor.  
"You can go to her, Your Majesty," - he said.  
James barely nodded and rose to his feet, walked into the room.  
Regina was lying quite still, her hair messed and matted with blood, her face pale, with only a rare shade of blush on the cheeks. But she was breathing without wheezing, mentally he told himself this was good. He easily took her hand in his and squeezed a little.  
"Regina?" he called to her in a whisper.  
The girl opened her heavy eyelids, fatigue and pain reflected in her eyes, but they were immediately replaced by gratitude and a slightly forced smile on her lips.  
"You saved me" she whispered. Her voice was so weak and thin that James could barely make out the words.  
"Everything will be fine, you'll soon get well" he told her, stroking her hand and taking away strands of hair stuck to her forehead.  
"James, I don't think ..." Regina began, but Charming just shook his head stubbornly, urging her to silence.  
"Do not even think about it, I will not let that happen, because I ... I love you," he whispered, leaning down to her lips, leaving a faint kiss. Yes, he loved her, he had not realized it, but now he was sure. Seeing her so helpless, on the brink of life and death, was the first time he realized that he could not live without her. She is his half, his true love. He smiled to himself, he pulled away from her lips, trying to meet her gaze, but Regina was unconscious.  
Charming realized that something was wrong. Her breath hitched, and her temperature began to rise with new vigor. James called her name, but she did not come to life.  
"Regina, Regina!" Trying to get through to her mind, James, noticed that she had started a fever.  
"Doctor!" He cried. In the room immediately appeared the doctor.  
"She has a fever" James cried worriedly, still holding her hand.  
"I was afraid of that. Now I cannot do anything more. I'm afraid that her blood is infected, now it's all in her hands," he said quietly.  
James could not believe his ears, just five minutes ago, he realized that he loved her, and she could disappear in a minute or an hour, and he was powerless. It literally ate away at him from the inside. He had to save her. He must. He just did not know how.  
Suddenly, in front of the bed in a purple haze appeared Rumpelstiltskin.

Regina felt the last of his strength leave her, and before her eyes swam moments of life. They say that this should be the happiest memories, but Regina saw all her sins: she again and again watched as her mother disappears in the mirror as she kills Rosinante and how without any pity tears out the heart of her father. If she could scream, she'd do it, but she was powerless. Darkness surrounded her only the distant voice of James would not let her go. He told her he loved her. Her? How could anyone love her? Rumpelstiltskin was her partner, but he was in essence darker than she was. Therefore, Regina did not understand how James could feel something for her.  
But something in her chest tightened, gripping onto his words, from a light trace remaining on her lips, causing her to want more.  
Darkness with all its force descended on her, but suddenly everything stopped. The pain was gone, and the fire, covering her died down. She felt his arms around her, and felt a sense of comfort and security, Regina voice returned:  
"I love you too, James."  
Something in the room loudly dropped and her eyes widened in fear and turned to the noise, she was faced with the judgmental eyes of Snow White, with a tray in her hands. A couple of steps from her was James. Some particle of joy in his eyes instantly gave way to anxiety. Only now, Regina realized that it was not him that had held her, it was not his mouth to whom she had said the sacred words. Carefully look at her daring savior, Regina faced was with coldness and anger in the eyes of Rumpelstiltskin.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina with horror and fear watched Rumpelstiltskin, a second ago he had healed her wound and was still holding her in his arms. She felt his hands angrily on her waistline tighten, possibly leaving bruises, and she had no choice but to push him away in fright and quickly get back on her feet. It seemed like everything exploded inside him, his eyes exuded only anger and hatred for her for the treason she had committed against him, and for having believed her all this time. Mentally, he saw his hands on her throat compressed, causing her last choked breath, saw her lifeless body lying at his feet.  
"Love him?" He growled, beginning to bypass the bed to get closer to her. Charming saw Regina terrified under his eyes, a chill ran down his skin. He could not admit that something happened to her that the monster touched one hair on her head. James already understood what sort of a lesson he had taught her the last time, and he knew the Dark one would make fresh marks on her skin, he could not bear it. Charming with a quick movement drew his sword and stood right in front of Regina, blocking him.  
"Do not dare to approach!" He cried, looking menacingly at Rumpelstiltskin. But the Dark Magician only laughed.  
"You want to stop me? I? With what? That toothpick?" he was enjoying himself, and came even closer. Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand, and James was flying into the wall, slamming into it and became unable to move.  
"Coward!" He cried, "Hiding behind the magic!"  
"Hmm ... trying to make me feel small, my dear?" Rumpelstiltskin murmured, lifting his sword, and came closer to the immobilized king. He brought the sword over his body, as the air in the room became strained by tension. Rumpelstiltskin with surprise and a smirk on his face slowly turned around to the source. Regina with hate was looking at what was happening in her head spun just one thought, "he will not touch him." She felt the pulse leave her body with all her strength bumping into Rumpelstiltskin and tossing him aside.  
"Do not go near him" she hissed.  
The Dark one rose quickly to his feet, smiling and looking at her as if she were a naughty schoolgirl.  
"Honey, you think you can beat me?"  
"I Will ..." said Regina surely, but her voice trembled a little, giving away her nerves. She knew that if he wanted to, she would have already been dead or chained, or maybe worse. But for some reason he didn't, and she could not guess his plan.  
Rumpelstiltskin just nodded with a sly smile, and disappeared, leaving only her mind resounding with his voice, "Your mine ..."

Snow White was in shock watching everything going on; she did not understand and could not make out words, seeing as silhouettes moved quickly across the room. James flew to the wall, Rumpelstiltskin put a sword to his heart, Regina threw the magician to protect her husband. Her husband. What the hell happened? Finally coming to, Snow White noticed how the dark one faded in a purple haze, and James fell to the floor. Snow ran to him, helping to stand up, and looked indignantly at the middle of the room where Regina stood. Only now did she start to reach the meaning of her words. Regina loved James, her James.  
Snow White stared at him, trying to find an answer to his eyes, but saw only anxious eyes looking towards the girl. Surprised, she stepped away from them for a few steps, still staring at their reactions.  
"What's going on, James?" Snow White asked cautiously.  
"Snow ... I'll explain ..." Charming said, taking a few steps, but she just stepped back.  
"I do not understand. You love me. You're my husband ... how are you .."  
"Snow, listen, I really love you, but it's different. I can not help myself" justified James.  
"It's all you!" She pounced on Regina. "You! You've ruined everything! I hate you!" She cried, trying to hit Regina, but was stopped by Charming.  
"Snow, calm down! Let's talk! She is in no way to blame!" James tried to reassure his wife, but she only pounded her fists into his chest, tears filled her eyes. She pushed away with pure hatred for Charming.  
"I do not want to talk about it! I'd better go" she said, leaving the room.  
"Snow! Wait a minute!" James shouted, trying to catch up with her.

Rumpelstiltskin a second later appeared in his castle. He was so angry and at the same time proud of his pupil. But hatred still over powered everything. Regina was ungrateful. She failed his expectations, he believed her, and she chose the Prince. Rumpelstiltskin with full force hit the table, sweeping away everything which stood on it. Anger ate away at him, and he wanted only one thing -revenge, revenge on both of them. A sly grin spread across his face, he already knew what he would do.

Hugging herself, Regina was sat on the bed, thinking about all that had happened. Rumpelstiltskin words still ringing in her mind, and the fear pounded in every nerve of her body. Regina knew she had mucked up badly. He'll never forgive her now. How could she say such a thin?. She did not like James. Let alone love. All the thoughts were confused in her head, all the moments of their meetings flashed before her eyes ... their first meeting, his kiss ... God! What was she thinking?! She could not be with him, not after what she had done. She has done too much harm, no one can forgive this, she was too evil to love.  
Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and instinctively shrank into herself.  
"Regina?" she heard his voice. She turned to him, meeting with his blue eyes, which seemed even more glittering than normal.  
"Where ... Snow White?" she could only ask it, turning away from his gaze.  
"She's gone, she said that she needed time to accept it." James replied, his voice filled with sadness.  
"I'm sorry ..." Regina started, but the tears were rising, and her throat was about to give her away completely. Regina quickly got up and went to the open window, trying to get away from his penetrating gaze. "I'm sorry, James. I should not have said that. I have ruined your life, which was handed to you and I'm destroying it. I do not have that right, I do not deserve it ... I wish I was dead" quickly she said, breathing heavily.  
"Do not ever say that." James said quietly somewhere very close to her ear, and Regina felt his hands squeeze her shoulders, trying to comfort her.  
However, Regina broke out of his hands and purple smoke began to dissipate at her feet.  
"I'd better go, James, nothing good is going to come of this." she said, dissolving into smoke, but suddenly realized that something held her.  
"Stay." James said quietly, holding her in his arms. The smoke slowly began to fade, but Regina remained in place, with some surprise and sadness looking at the Charming.  
"You need to rest, Regina. You're too tired" was all he said, hugging her waist and pulling her into the next room. Regina had no choice but to obey. She allowed him to put her in the room, let the servants pour the bath with warm water and wait until he disappeared behind a door, before she dropped into the hot water, which burned her tired skin, leaving pain and pleasure.  
Not realizing how tired she was, Regina fell asleep.

Regina was a little girl again; she was playing near the pond when she saw her mother, appearing out of purple smoke, heading straight to her. Internally, she tensed; mentally preparing herself for another punishment, but Cora only gently patted her on the head.  
"A ride in the boat, my dear?" She smiled.  
Regina shyly nodded and carefully climbed into the boat, anchored to the shore. Cora followed her and waved her hand, they quietly floated on the water.  
Regina sat straight, looking askance at her mother. Today she was different. It seemed like she did not care, or, on the contrary, cared a lot. But looking at her, the girl could not understand her plans.  
"Honey?" Suddenly the mother's voice broke into her thoughts. "Are you listening to me?"  
"Of course, mother" quickly Regina said.  
"Get me that lily" Cora smiled, pointing to a distant flower.

"But it is too far away. I'm afraid I cannot …" the girl apologised.

"Regina! Are you arguing with me? You, apparently, poorly learned from my lessons" strictly Cora said.  
"No, I will fetch it." Regina assured her and started to reach for the far-lily. But suddenly the boat rocked, and Regina was in the water. Her heavy corset began to pull her down, and her cold fingers could not grasp the side of the boat. Regina gasped desperately.  
"Mom ... Mom .." She exhaled.  
"Where do you see mommy, sweetheart?" Rumpelstiltskin said, with a grin, looking at the floundering girl.  
"No ..." was all Regina could say, breathing in the water.

"Once again you are mistaken, my dear." The Dark One hissed, grabbing her by the hair and began to push her under the water.  
Regina screamed and tried to fight back, but she felt like there were cold shackles on her body, and the water filled her lungs.  
Suddenly, she felt a strong hand pulling her from the water, and a confident voice calling her by her name.

"Regina! Regina! Wake up!" James pleaded with her, clutching her hand. If could not bear to think what would have happened if he had not heard the strange outbursts, she could be dead. Just the thought of it made him shiver. He picked her up and gently lowered her onto the bed. Only for a moment, he admired her naked body, but quickly covered her with a blanket.  
"Ja .. I ….What ..." Regina coughed, recovering and opening her eyes.  
"It's alright, you just went to sleep, it's okay" he repeated, patting her on the head, causing Regina to feel warm and secure. Just a dream? she thought. No. It was so real. Rumpelstiltskin hated her and wanted to get her by any means. How could she have been so stupid.  
"James," she said, meeting his gaze and penetrating its essence. She ran her hand over his cheek, cheek and smoothed his hair. James could no longer resist, and, approaching her face and kissed her gently. He was timid and cautious, but gradually his kiss became more passionate and demanding, weaving their tongues and allowed to explore each other. However, Regina suddenly pushed him away and turned the other way.  
"You do not have to ..." she said.  
"Sorry I shouldn't have" James did not understand her. He sat down on the bed next to her.  
"You do not have to love me, James," she whispered. "You do not know me, you do not know what I did, how much evil and pain I inflicted on people and families. On my family. I killed them, James, I killed my father pulled out his heart, and my mother ... I sent her to another world, just pushed her out of my life. I'm - the real evil, you cannot love this ... monster .."  
Regina was close to hysteria; all the memories were ripping her apart. James could not believe that she had done these things, but he knew that she was telling the truth. He could see the pain and bitterness in her words. But he did not hate her, he just could not. She was everything to him, and now she needed support and protection. Charming lay on the bed, hugging her body as it shuddered with sobs.  
"I love you, no matter what you've done in the past, we have now" he whispered to her, feeling as she begins to calm down. "You need to sleep, Regina, we will think about everything tomorrow."  
Regina could not resist his soothing tone and warm hugs. For the first time in a long time, she finally felt safe, sinking into a deep sleep.

Regina felt a warm breath against his forehead, strong hands pressed into her, as if afraid that she was about to disappear. She slowly opened her eyes. James. He held her so gently in his hands that Regina had to smile. But in the next moment the events of the last few days came flooding back to her, making her like a frightened child and she pressed closer to his strong chest. This movement did not escape the attention of James, and he kissed her hair, then said:  
"Good morning."  
"Yes, it is" Regina responded by looking up at him, but in the next moment she hesitated "James?"  
"Yes?"  
"You .. couldn't let me go ... I need to freshen up, and then we'll talk" she said embarrassed. Charming blankly looked into her eyes, only now remembering that her nudity was only concealed by the veil. This was definitely his imagination run wild and made his heart beat faster, but gathered his thoughts, he dutifully released her.  
Wrapped in a sheet, her whole body tight, Regina slowly got up and walked to the window. She paused for a moment.  
"James ..." was all she managed to say before she was shrouded in darkness.

"Thank you for inviting us, my wife and I are very happy to attend such an event."  
"Oh, do not worry, I'm sure you'll like it. By the way, where's your wife?"

"So ... she's fixing a drink. We are in this town just recently, but it feels like I've lived here all my life. A.. Here she is. Honey, let me introduce to you, Mr. Gold, the mayor and the organizer of the evening."  
"Very nice, my name is Mary-Margaret. David you probably already told him everything" she laughed.  
"No, really, we just started to get acquainted with Mr. Nolan, but I think we will be friends." Nolan smiled at his wife. "And that's my wife" he turned to the beautiful brunette in a strict dress that emphasized her figure. She smiled and lightly kissed him, allowing him to clasp her waist.  
"Honey, this is David Nolan and his wife, Mary Margaret," he introduced the guests.  
The brunette smiled sweetly at both of them.  
"I'm Regina. A pleasure to meet you."


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm glad to see you all at the party and especially pleased that you have all left donations for our school" smiled Gold from the podium, standing in front of the city's residents.

"Taking advantage of the opportunity and the situation, of course" he chuckled "I'd like to introduce you to our new sheriff, David Nolan and his wife, Mary Margaret, she will be teaching at our school." Gold waved to the crowd, and the couple somehow a little sheepishly smiled, not expecting such attention. But the man quickly moved on to other discussion topics, and after half an hour of friction and debate of current issues, he announced the beginning of the evening.  
The hall overflowed with slow music, and David, wrapping his arm around the waist Mary Margaret, quietly moved to the rhythm. It seemed that all he could ever have wanted was about to be in his hands. He had a wife, work, owned a home. It's time to think about the child, he thought, mentally smiling. Everyone in town was so kind to his family, he began to think that he had lived here for a long time, that he knew all these people.

Suddenly, his eyes focused on someone dancing a meter away from him. Regina. At first she had seemed to him a little bit cold and unapproachable, but now he saw how relaxed she was in dance, how graceful here movements were. Although her partner was a stranger to him. A tall, handsome man, he was neatly dressed in the latest fashion, black suit emphasized his harmonious shape. They were chatting about something fun, and it was evident that they had long known each other. But then David saw the strange look on the face of the host of the evening, every muscle was tensed, an evil glint in his eyes twinkled, but, as if suddenly remembering that he was in public, on his face reappeared Gold's mask of courtesy, calm, and he strode over to the dancing couple.  
David felt the air in the room spark, and it seemed for a moment all eyes turned to look at Regina. He kept his attention on them and did not miss her back stiffen when Gold took her by the arm and with the most innocent smile turned to the man, and said: "may I borrow my wife, Jefferson?" He just nodded, appearing slightly worried, and headed for the exit.  
David saw Regina take a deep breath, and turned into the arms of her husband, he held her stubbornly, and she just dropped her gaze. Suddenly, she noticed that David was looking at her and smiled warmly, but the smile did not reach her eyes.  
"Was all I said clearly explained, dear?" he whispered in her ear, Gold, emphasizing the last word.  
Regina gently pulled away from him and quickly nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.  
No one noticed, except for David, that the woman picked up a bottle of chardonnay on her way.

It was past midnight when the people began to disperse to their homes. David and Mary Margaret said goodbye to Mr. Gold, who by the end of the evening looked slightly tired and worried, and walked down the street. But going up to the apartment, David suddenly realized he did not take the keys for the sheriff's office. He promised to return soon to his wife and sending her home, walked quickly down the sidewalk.  
Walking past the cafe "Granny's," he suddenly heard someone's worried voice. David decided to bypass the building. The volume of the voices all grew, and began to acquire meaning.  
"I have to take you home before the city hears, and then him. Come on, take a step, my dear," said a woman's voice, the tone was soft and supportive. But all he heard in return was a muffled murmur.  
Carefully looking around the corner, as if afraid to break someone's peace of mind, David saw a young girl with brown hair with red strands holding someone.  
"Can I help you?" He asked, taking a few steps forward. "I think you know." he said uncertainly, straining to look in the light of a lantern.  
"Your David ..." smiled the girl "I'm Ruby. We met today. My grandmother manages the cafe. I would be very grateful to you if you could help me," she smiled tensely, still clutching her friend. Only now, David was able to see her. Slightly disheveled hair, black dress tight and covered in the dust and one heel broken. No matter who this beauty was, she obviously had fun today, he thought.  
"Come on, Regina, David and I'll help you now," she said, patting her on the head.  
"Regina?" Only now did this begin to reach significance. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, his thoughts immediately went to the woman leaving the party with a bottle of wine. But in the next minute David was distracted from his thoughts, as the brunette came into his arms.  
"David ... I am very ashamed to ask this of you, but you could help her get home. Gold will be out searching for her soon. And my grandmother would kill me if I'm not back in five minutes." guiltily asked Ruby.  
"Of course," assured David "you need not worry, Ruby, she is in safe hands."  
She quickly thanked him and disappeared into the night, leaving David alone supporting her weight.

David walked down the street, holding hands with the brunette, who seemed to not care about what was happening. He did not understand why he wanted to help, but something inside him said that he could not leave her. He felt her head resting peacefully on his chest, from her hair came a pleasant aroma of apples, and now, in his arms, she seemed so small and helpless, that his only desire was to protect her from any troubles. David did not understand where these thoughts were born in his mind, and just held her tight Regina. But suddenly he felt her body tense and mumbles something; she tries to escape from his grasping hands. David quickly put her on the ground, still holding her waist, and meeting her eyes brown eyes.  
"Regina ..." he said carefully, not wanting to scare her "you remember me? We met today at the party. I'm David. You are unable to go home on your own, so I took it upon myself to help you ... Regina? Do you understand?" He studied her face; eyes ran over her chocolate eyes still staring at him in bewilderment at her cheeks, her lips. Noticing that a little lipstick had smeared, he gently slid his thumb onto her lower lip.

"What are you ... doing?" Regina asked, confused.  
"Lipstick ..." innocently tried to explain to David, though the emotions raging inside him. He did not understand, but he caught himself thinking that this woman awakens something in me. But in the next moment, her laugh interrupted him.  
"Blue ..." she said slowly, her voice filled with notes of joy.  
"What?" David did not understand.  
"Um ... your eyes ... they .. th .. th .. blue ... stare them ... consider ... the whole evening .." Regina laughed, casually leaning her forehead against his chest, as if seeking support.  
David just smiled and felt her relax. She went back to sleep. The man gently picked her up, not wanting to disturb, and went to the house.  
Coming up to the house, David saw several cars and standing next to them people. He immediately saw the owner of the house, who was something fiercely arguing with a stranger, but noticing the approach of the sheriff, and seeing in his hands his wife, Gold sighed with relief and went to meet him.  
"What happened to her?" He asked anxiously.  
"She is sleeping. In my opinion, the last bottle of chardonnay was clearly unnecessary." David tried to make a joke, but was met with a warning look from a stranger that it was not suitable.  
"Take her up, make sure she's okay." Gold appealed to the man. David was about to argue that it was better not to disturb her, and he could easily take her into the house, but the stranger took Regina from his arms. David just nodded.  
"I do not know how to thank you, Mr. Nolan." Gold turned to him, patting his shoulder.  
"It's not necessary, I was pleased to help." David said.  
For a couple of minutes, they just gazed at each other, and suddenly, their thoughts were interrupted once again by the appearance on the street of the stranger.  
"Mr. Gold, she's all right, she's asleep." he reported, catching the sheriff's blank look.  
"Thank you, Graham." the mayor said, and turning to David continued: "I have not introduced you, Graham, this is David Nolan, our new sheriff. Graham works for me."  
"Nice to meet you" Graham reached out to shake hands. David nodded.  
"I need to go home, Mary Margaret is waiting." he said, taking a few steps back.  
"Of course, of course." smiled Gold "thanks again."  
David nodded, turned around and went home, not even remembering the way he had got there. In his memory were still those bleary eyes the color of cinnamon.

Regina woke up with a headache, her whole body ached, and she wanted a drink. Gathering her strength, she got up from bed and noticing the glass with aspirin on the bedside table, instantly drained it. Regina understood that yesterday's adventure would not be excused, that she would have to answer for everything. Curled up in her own feelings, Regina decided to give up all thoughts and take a shower.  
Warm water was flowing nicely on her naked body, enveloping and removing the fatigue from last night. Regina poorly remembered everything that followed the second bottle of wine, but in the memory stood out distinctly blue eyes and a pleasant male voice. David. She was grateful to him, but at the same time, she was terribly ashamed of her behavior. Still remembering his kind eyes, Regina went down to the kitchen, still smiling.  
"I see you're still having fun." she heard her husband's voice, and only now noticed that he was sitting at a table with a mug of coffee in his hands.  
Regina tensed, but would not to give away her fears. She could still remember what he told her when he saw her dancing with Jefferson, remembered how in the past when he was jealous and angry with any of her antics, they ended with marks on her body. If someone had been there with them, they would have said that he was calm, but Regina knew him, and saw in his eyes a wicked twinkle appear, facial features turn to stone, fingers turn white, his hands clenching into a mug.  
"Look, I'm ... just …" Regina started, but was stopped by a gesture of his hand.  
"Honey, you had great fun yesterday," he growled "but that is not to be repeated. Do you understand me?"  
"I did not do anything wrong." challenged Regina, not knowing where it came from this sudden determination.

"I do not want to quarrel with you, Gold, we'd better talk later." she said and turned to leave. But suddenly Regina literally jumped at the sound of a mug shattering on the wall an inch from her. Drops of coffee flowed over wallpaper. Regina turned around startled, fear and terror flashed in her eyes.  
"What are you doing?" Was all Regina had time to say as Gold was already next to her, his strong hands painfully squeezed her shoulders and forcefully pressed her against the wall, hitting her head hard.  
"What am I doing? What are you doing?! You – are my wife! And spend time in another man's arms!" He yelled at her.  
"David! Not the first man!" Regina replied, and immediately regretted her words.  
"So it's David!?" he hissed into her, lips almost touching.  
Regina with all the force pushed him away, breaking free of his grip.  
"We better talk later, Gold." she said already more relaxed, still rubbing her bruised places as she went out of the kitchen.

David, remembering the lack of keys from the sheriff's office, and wishing to visit Regina, decided to look first at the cafe to find out about yesterday's situation, from Ruby. He found the girl taking orders and talking to her for a little bit, he found out all the keys for the city were kept by Regina and where to find her.  
Half an hour later, David was about to enter the stables. His attention was immediately attracted by the sound of hooves sounding from the arena. David went into the field, and before his eyes appeared a magnificent picture. Regina raced on a white horse, overcoming all obstacles easily and gracefully, as if all her life she had been sitting in the saddle. The wind played with her hair, eyes glowing smile, she seemed now that she was somewhere far away. David felt a twinge in his chest as her chocolate eyes met his admiring gaze, and she gently bit her bottom lip, grinning. The next minute, she was beside him, easily jumping from a horse.  
"David." she smiled, "I'm glad to see you."  
"Regina." he bowed his head slightly. "Just checking yesterday's adventures were left far behind." he winked at her.  
Regina, embarrassed, looked away for a moment, but quickly recovered herself, and patted him on the shoulder, and took the reins of her horse and headed for the stables, and said simply:

"I'm sorry about yesterday."  
David followed her, still marveling at how she managed the horse.  
"Nothing. It is a usual thing for me." he tried to make a joke, but he caught a look of surprise from Regina, and quickly added, "That was a joke. I did not mean that Mary Margaret ... or I ..."  
Regina laughed. With him it was easy and comfortable, and something in him definitely attracted her.  
"You know, it's true, there was a misunderstanding." trying to sound convincing as possible, said Regina and took off her dusty jacket, and only in a light t-shirt, she added, "I am very, very ashamed."  
David glance involuntarily ran down her figure, something in my chest ached. It seemed the man did not hear the apology from her, and only nodded to the beat of his own heart hammering. The open neck, graceful collarbone, a deep cut on her chest, pure dark skin, he wanted to touch it, and it beckoned to David, but suddenly his eyes fell on the hands of women.  
Regina noticed that David was looking strangely at her, and then looked down to her shoulders. His gaze flickered with confusion, regret and ... then anger. Regina followed his gaze and realized what he was looking at. Both hands were purple with the marks of Gold's hands.  
David gently, as if in front of him stood a porcelain doll, took her hand her, carefully examining it. He did not understand how someone could hurt a woman. All he now wanted was to hold her close to his chest and not let go. He did not understand these feelings, because he had a happy marriage, as he had always thought, but now, looking at those dark eyes, he realized that that did not happen in her family, he would put an end to it. He was sheriff in the end.  
"I hit the cabinet, David, nothing serious" Regina quickly said, taking a step back and hugging herself as if trying to defend herself.  
This did not escape his attention.  
"Regina." he began cautiously "if you ..."  
"David." she said sharply, stopping him "I'm. Not. Yours." she emphasized every word. But then realized that was too rough, and quickly came to her senses: "I'm sorry, David, but you better not interfere with this." she said in a softer tone.  
David came up to her and taking her gently by the shoulders and trying not to touch the crimson marks and quietly said: "Regina, know you can always come to me. After last night, you should already know that I will always help you, and certainly will not leave you lying around on the road."  
The woman smiled and nodded appreciatively, allowing him a hug. Feeling his arms around her waist, Regina again remembered the feeling of security, she had felt last night.  
David further pressed her to his chest, stroking her hair. He did not understand, but some unknown force inside him, literally drove him to her, not allowing the release.  
"Have you not played around enough." they heard a man's voice that made them literally jump away from each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina tensed as the words sounded, but in the next moment, she smiled broadly. David stared in confusion.  
"Damn, you did that on purpose!" She exclaimed. The fear that had risen inside her, and bound her senses a moment ago, released her the moment she saw his face.  
David was surprised to look at the man emerging from the shadows approaching him. It was the stranger with whom Regina had danced with at the party. They had not managed to meet, so taking a few steps forward, David held out his hand good-naturedly.  
"David Nolan, the new sheriff." he introduced himself.  
"Jefferson ." the man said, shaking his hand.  
"Jeff - my old friend, I've have known him for many years." explained standing next to them Regina. "He's just a lucky and rich slacker." she smiled.  
"Hey!" Jefferson pretended to take offence, and in jest Regina pushed to the side "I work a lot!"  
"Do not! You haven't worked a day in your life." she laughed. David stared in amazement at them, feeling their happiness he started to smile. They seemed to him so relaxed that all thoughts, tormenting him a minute ago, went to the side.  
"You have to visit his house sometime, David." Regina's voice drew him "He has a mansion near the border of the city."  
"Well ... not as great as the mayor's house, my dear." Jefferson tried to dissuade her, but only made the three of them laugh.  
Suddenly the smile was gone from her lips, and grabbed her jacket hanging on the stall, Regina took out her phone.  
"What? You missing your hubby?" Jefferson said still smiling.  
"Damn, seven missed calls!" Regina gasped when the screen display finally lit.  
"Look out! Now he's going to come running to his faithful wife," Jefferson laughed and casually casting a glance of David, he added: "Even he cannot escape retribution ..."  
David looked closely at Regina, he saw how she smiled stiffly, trying to seem indifferent to him, but the mention of Gold made her look unhealthy and put everything in its place. Before his eyes immediately surfaced the image from last night, the dancing couple and standing against the wall Gold. Only now, David realized the wicked twinkle that had flashed in his eyes. Jealousy. He was jealous of his wife.  
But they were distracted from thinking by the creaking sound of the door, and all three of them turned to the noise. Corner of his eye, David noticed that Jefferson instinctively stood up in front of Regina, who had already put on her jacket.  
All three of them just stood there and listened to the approaching footsteps, echoing through the room.  
Regina was the first to recognize the new arrival, and, pushing Jefferson came out to meet him.  
"Graham? What are you doing here?" She asked excitedly. But before he could say a word, a girl appeared from behind him.  
"Megan? What ..? Why ..? " Regina could not find the words, she looked at the teenager a little guiltily and then looked down at her feet.

"That's why I'm here." Graham nodded towards the girl. "Tell her? Or I do?  
"You've done your job! I'm here! Just go away!" offended the girl screamed and  
quickly walked away from him, going to stand with Jefferson.

"Hey, Uncle Jeff." she smiled "and you, why you got to be such a grass."  
Jefferson said nothing, just smiled and hugged the girl, a little pat on her head, and squinted at her. He moved away from her for a moment, and looking up and down, frowned, said: "I think you're even more grown up, Megan."  
The girl laughed lightly pushed him in the side.  
"I'm almost 17, Jefferson."  
David looked at everything, not believing his eyes, he had no idea that Regina and Gold had a child, a daughter, and such a grown-up daughter. He watched in amazement at how the two of them laughing and joking, completely forgetting about his presence. But his attention remained focused on her, as she was so similar to Regina. Just a small copy. Especially her eyes the color of cinnamon, filled with light from laughing.  
Still not moving away from the shock, he looked over at Regina having a conversation with Graham facing away from him. She seemed a little upset, but, noticing his gaze, just smiled and immediately turned her attention to Jefferson and Megan laughing.  
"Jeff, can you go with Graham, I need to talk to Megan. "she said, walking up to him.  
Jefferson just nodded and hugged the girl goodbye and they left the stables.  
"Megan ..." Regina looked expectantly at her daughter. "Do you want to explain this to me?

"So what? Yes, I was removed from school, yes, you can punish me, only I will not apologize to anyone. Even my father cannot make me." Megan responded keeping eye contact with her mother.  
Regina just sighed resignedly and, placed her hand to her daughter's face, removing a stray strand of hair, put her arms around her, and kissed her on the forehead.  
Megan pulled away from her for a moment, staring in disbelief in her eyes, as if looking for reproach.  
"You're not mad?" She asked.  
"I am upset, but, no, I'm not mad. And we'll talk about that later. Now I need to come up with whom you leave. As I having things to do."  
"I do not need a babysitter." Megan protested. "I'll take a walk around the city and visit friends."  
Regina laughed and shook her head.  
"You just got suspended from school, do you think I'll let you walk? Especially now Graham is working with your father."  
Megan did not have time to begin to object, as their attention was drawn to David, who all the while had been standing and watching this scene.  
"I can help, Regina," he said, clearing his throat a little, as if aware of his presence.  
"David, I'm sorry." she started to apologize, but was stopped by his smile. It was both a pleasure and surprise to see them together, so similar.  
Regina's daughter, was staring in disbelief at the stranger.  
"My name is David Nolan," he hastened to introduce himself, holding the girl's hand. But she only pulled a look of contempt.  
"That's not attractive, honey. Ladies do not do that." the words themselves flew from his lips, leaving Regina in complete disarray.  
"Lady?" Megan raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"  
Regina did not understand why he said such a thing, but something inside her just could not resist the feeling that he was right, something painfully familiar and dear.  
"I" Megan murmured, trying to ignore the dangling in the air pause.  
"Uh ... David, I feel bad asking, you have done too much for me already. And to ask you to keep an eye on my daughter ... this is beyond me." began to defend Regina.  
"Do not worry, I don't have any work as I still don't have the keys to the office, so I am completely free and can help. And you have work." he told her.  
"Well…" Regina tried to argue but quickly gave up, turning back to her daughter, she said: "Megan, you are going to stay with David will I teach and then you will go home."  
Sensing that her daughter was about to start to object, Regina strictly added: "If you decide to contradict me, I'll ask David to take you to work with him."  
"Where do you work?" Megan's quickly asked David.  
"I'm the new sheriff." he smiled. This whole situation between Regina and Megan, amused him greatly. He had always liked kids, and he always wanted a lot of stomping feet at home, but so far for him and Mary Margaret it remained a dream. And now looking at her open and sincere concern and love for her daughter, he admired Regina even more.  
It seemed that the argument about the sheriff's office had played a role, and Megan just nodded.

Megan sat in the stands, watching as her mother skillfully managed the young stallion. It seemed that now she did not care, she was serene and calm, a smile playing on her lips. Megan watched spellbound as the horse meets all its requirements, skillfully following the wishes of the hostess. Distracted for a moment, the girl glanced at the man sitting next to her. She noticed how enthusiastic he is looking at her mother.  
"Mr. Nolan, do you like my mother?" She unexpectedly asked.  
To say that the question shocked David, he didn't know what to say. He sat and stared away sitting next to Megan, but could not find it seemed simple answer to her question. He's married! He has Mary Margaret, he thought. Something about this woman definitely attracted to him, but he was afraid of himself to admit it.  
"Well, cannot say." Megan said recognizing how lost he was. "He'll never let go of her." She said in a whisper she said, hoping that her interlocutor would hear. But David knew. He looked at the sad face of a girl, her drooping shoulders and moving closer, took her hands in his, squeezing tightly, forcing himself to look her.  
"Megan, I'll never let anyone hurt your mother. Do you hear me? Nobody. I will not allow it."  
The smile again slipped on her face.

"Here are the keys to the office, David." Regina said, holding out a bunch of keys. They stood at the exit of the stables. It was dusk, and Graham had come to pick them up.  
"And thank you for everything, especially for Megan." she smiled warmly.  
"No problems. You can bring her to me anytime you need. I love children," he said, but seeing a smile on her face, then he added. "I'm serious, Regina. You can always count on me."  
Regina just smiled and, once again called on Megan, who was still in the stable, and got into the car.  
Megan ran out quickly shoving her phone into her pocket.  
Stopping near David, she hugged him. This picture forced Regina to smile, meeting with no less joyful eyes of David, and when Megan got in the car, the woman lowered her window and said: "I do not know how you did it, but I think I owe you at a least lunch."  
"Well," he agreed without hesitation.

It had been a week since David Nolan had come to the sheriff's office, but as the days passed since his succession, he realized in this small town, it seemed, that nothing happened. They all lived their lives, and only occasionally the sheriff had to intervene to resolve a dispute.  
Mary Margaret immersed herself in the work at the school and all her free time she devoted herself to children, so David had no choice but to come to the stable and watch the lessons of Regina. This woman just would leave his mind; even one day not with her seemed an age. And since Megan was suspended from school, and Gold was busy day at the store, someone had to watch Megan. And that someone was, and David. He was happy to spend time with Megan, who was very erudite and well-read, though sometimes she could be a little devil and sometimes this took its toll. They often sat in the stables or in his office, watching movies, talking about everything, waiting for Regina, who was constantly getting stronger and noticing that Megan looked happy and kept smiling more often in the company of David. She was grateful to him, especially considering what took place in her family all the masks of hypocrisy and pretense.  
Once again, after finishing the work, Regina went to the office to finally return the favor. It was still light.  
"I still owe you a dinner." she said, coming into the office.  
David was taken aback for a moment, looking at the woman standing before him. She wore a tight-fitting dark blue dress, emphasizing her charms. On her shoulders hung a slightly wayward cardigan, her hair was curled, and playing on her lips was a beautiful smile. David forced himself to regain his breath, everything inside was contracted by the thought that the dress outlines all of her curves. Yes, he wanted to be this dress. And what was he thinking?  
"Wow! You look great, Mom!" Megan cried, emerging from the next room.  
"Yes, amazing." Was all David was able to say, still staring at her.  
"You're so charming." laughed Megan noticing his eyes and trying to revive him. It seemed like it worked.  
"So, once everything is ready, let's go eat ice cream and I'll return your debt." she had decided to take matters into her own hands, Regina left the office. Megan and James dutifully followed.

Ordering ice cream and milkshakes, Regina and David discussed the past week, and Megan was busy with her phone.  
Ruby looked at them from a distance and saw a happy family. Yes, each of them had a family, but they looked happy together, and Megan was finally smiling. Although, maybe it was more than friendship? Ruby was distracted by her thoughts, and quietly called Regina, causing her to rise and go to Ruby.  
David a little sadly watched as Regina moved away from him. He knew they were friends and they might have something to discuss. He was watching them and suddenly caught some concern in the eyes of Ruby. She squeezed Regina's shoulder, as if trying to be supportive. Regina nodded her thanks and started back, but then her attention was attracted by the sound of the bell at the front door. Regina turned around and saw her husband, who was heading straight to the table where Megan and David sat. Still in shock and surprise, Regina looked at him standing next to them and, saw his face, and the scandal did not evade her, she quickly went to the table.  
But Gold was standing next to his daughter.  
"Megan, honey, get in the car." he said, his voice sounded evil and furiously rage glistened in his eyes.  
"But father." Megan began to protest, but was stopped by his gesture.  
"Quickly." He hissed strictly.  
Megan, unable to resist him, quickly got up from the table and walked out of the cafe.  
"Mr. Gold, that was not necessary ..." David wanted to stand up, but suddenly felt the stick rest against his neck, causing him to choke.  
"Stay away from my family, Mr. Nolan," he whispered, leaning his face.  
"Gold, what are you doing? Let him go." he heard the voice of Regina, feeling her behind him, forcing him to disengage his grip. And he gave in, but only to meet her gaze. It was enough to see that today she was especially beautiful. And not for him. Rage boiled in him with renewed vigor, his hands clenched themselves into fists, played nodules on the skin. He grabbed Regina's shoulder, drawing her to him so closely that every part of her was scorching.  
"You're playing with fire, my dear," he drawled, enhancing hid grip and forcing Regina literally to wince in pain. It took place in a matter of seconds, and David would have been ready to get her out of his grasping hands, attract worldwide attention but the voice of Megan, who was standing in the door, interrupted.  
"Father, let my mother go" she said voice full of strength, but in his eyes there was a drop of fear. Gold let go of Regina, who immediately stepped back, rubbing her shoulder.  
"Let's talk at home." he said, and pushed her toward the exit. Regina had no choice but to comply. Still rubbing her shoulder, she turned around for a moment, noticing that David had followed them, and his intentions were clearly not pleasant. But meeting his eyes, she shook her head, causing him to stop and, wiping away the tears caused by pain, she left the cafe.  
"That's right; better listen to her, Mr. Nolan, as long as you don't want to pay a heavy price." Gold said, and left.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as the door slammed shut by Gold, David, not hesitating for a second, headed for the exit. In his mind he could see Regina's face, constrained by pain, stiff upper lip, not allowing a moan to escape. He just could not let something happen to her. He remembered the reaction of Gold to her dance with Jefferson, who was a friend of the family for several years and this alone had resulted in bruises. David was sure that dinner with him, even in the company of their daughter, would result in Regina suffering.  
David opened the door, and just saw Regina climbing into the car, and then he felt someone grab his arm, pulling him back into the cafe. Pulling at him, was Ruby.  
"David, you can not do this." she said, still holding his arm.  
"Like hell am I going to let him handle her like that! You know what I'm talking about! Let go, Ruby!" He shouted, getting out of her grasp. But then he was stopped by Granny standing right across the door.  
"There is nothing you can do David, you'll only make the situation worse." she wanted to convince him, but the man just kept walking to the door.  
"You can not stop me," he said. "I have to help her. I promised ..." in his voice there was some frustration but mostly sadness. Yes, he promised to protect her, but now he was motivated not so much by his debt but by a strong desire to just hold her to his chest and never let go. Granny sympathetically patted him on the shoulder.  
"You have to understand, Gold,he has every right to be jealous, the way you two are acting." she says.  
"The way we are behaving? We are friends ..." he started but Granny interrupted him, laughing. Friends? Of course, because you feel for her "only" friendship, David, this raced through his mind. Ruby, standing next to him, looked at him with a sad smile.  
"David, we all understand, but you have to understand, that Regina's gonna be okay. Gold never does anything to bad. " she tried to convince him, though her voice sounded shaky.  
"Never? You probably forgot about those bruises he left." he protested.  
"But ... beyond that ... never." she said quietly.  
"I can't believe this?" David's eyebrows shot up, "I have to see her immediately! What if ..."  
"It's not worth the cost." interrupted Granny "When Megan is with them, it's fine, she always knew how to stand up for herself and for her mother. Brave little girl, not even afraid of her father" explained the old woman.  
"She's 16! You are all out of your minds?" David marveled. It seemed everyone in StoryBrooke knew about the situation, but no one wanted to lift a finger to resolve it. All this just felt natural. Why? did they not understand it.  
"You're not going to let me go to them, are you? - He asked, somehow mentally surrendering. He had realized in the week he had lived here, that it was best not to argue with Granny.  
"Wait till tomorrow, David," she said, and went into the back room, realizing that today the was sheriff's not going anywhere.  
David with all his force hit the table with his fist and, ruffling his hair with his free hand, came out of the cafe, tomorrow he would see her again, in the mayor's house he would have the authority of the sheriff.

***  
Sitting in the car and looking out the window, Regina mentally cursed the day when she tied her fate with Gold, though, it seemed now they were always together. The jealousy ate away at him, he had never displayed so openly. And the cause of all this was David. Did he really think that she felt something for him, and he for her? Regina even herself could not answer that question. Only one thing was clear, she was comfortable, at ease and relaxed with David. And she liked it.  
Regina felt someone's warm hand covering her own, and turning away from the window, she realized that it was Megan. Megan pulled her legs under her and laid her head on Regina's shoulder, took her hand. Regina tightly clutched her close and, turning to face her, kissed her on the forehead.  
"Thank you, my dear," she whispered.

***  
All through the night, David could not sleep, he felt complete hopelessness. But today was a different day, and, after seeing his wife of too her job, he went straight to the stables. He just needed to see her.  
But going into the stall, David no one found the same thing happened at the stadium. Already starting to worry, he suddenly heard a noise from the rear platform, and quickly went that way. But before he could reach it, he encountered Jefferson.  
"Oh, sorry, did not see you," he apologized. "Is Regina here?" he pointed to the source of the noise.  
"No, she will not be coming today. She called and asked me to go feed the stallions." Jeff said, slightly lowering his gaze, which was certainly not lost on David, and quickly thanked him, he went straight to the house of the mayor.

***  
Quickly reaching the mansion, David repeatedly rang the doorbell, but no one opened it. Anxiety began to play within him, his imagination drawing the most horrible pictures. He decided to bypass the snow-white building, and then suddenly he heard a noise coming from the rear of the house. Going out on a large lawn, before his eyes appeared an amazing picture. Middle of the yard there was a huge apple tree, full of fresh, red fruit, and next to it, with a basket in her hands stood Regina, dressed in a dark-blue body-hugging dress.  
"Regina." he called to her.  
Hearing his vote the woman came to life. He was here.  
"Hello, David." She said not turning around. Regina did not want him to see her like this.  
But it seemed that the protective gesture could not deceive him, and in the next second, Regina felt his strong arms hold her. Still opposed to this, the woman dropped her basket of apples, and sharply turned and shouted at him:  
"Why are you here, David?!" Her voice was filled with so much pain and anger, and at the sound, his heart exploded into a million pieces, but looking closer at her, he saw what she was trying so desperately to hide. Her lip had a small wound.  
In David immediately began to boil anger at the man who dared to raise a hand against her, Regina looked at him, eyes a little bit scared and with a hunted look, he gently stroked her cheek and drew her into his arms.  
They stayed that way for a few minutes in silence, it seemed time had stopped to let them enjoy the moment.  
However, Regina suddenly pulled away from him, saying only that they need to talk, and went into the house. Gold was in the shop, and Megan was walking somewhere, so that no one could stop their conversation.

***  
David was sitting at the kitchen table, watching Regina pour them tea. He knew that she wanted to talk, but he was not willing to concede.  
"Now, here's your tea." she put in front of him a mug, and she stood there.  
They were silent for a minute, not knowing who should speak.  
"This can not go on." Regina first broke the silence Regina. She turned the mug in her hands, staring into the blackness of her drink. "You can not see me."  
"What?" David was shocked.  
"You do not understand, David. Gold - my husband, I have to deal with him."  
"You call this a "deal"?" David cried out with a bang placing the mug on the table.  
"It's called marriage, David!" She said to him, for the first time meeting him a look that was full of determination and attitude. "You are married and so am I, remember?  
"I know ... it's complicated, Regina, ..." he hesitated. Yes, Mary-Margaret, as far back as he can remember, she had been with him, but he was not happy with her anymore. Just met Regina, he became fully aware of it. Yes, he had a wife, but their marriage could easily be called a sham. He just did not love her, and Mary-Margaret was so immersed in her work that she seemed to forget about his existence.  
"Regina, try to understand, that what's going on between me and Mary-Margaret is just called marriage." he explained "we spend so much time together, but I can just call us friends, but not the happy couple."  
"But I have a husband and daughter. I'm happy with them." she said, looking down again.  
"You are a liar" David said quietly, "This-so-called happiness is costing you too much."  
Regina could not look him in the eye. He was right. In a fit of jealousy Gold was out of control and could do anything.  
A memory immediately surfaced that he hit her yesterday, angry that she allowed Megan to spend time with him. Regina instinctively raised her hand to her lips, feeling a small crack and swelling.  
But suddenly she felt like David, being close to her, held her hand gently on the cheek, and putting her hand to his heart, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and tender, he wanted to remember its taste. Suddenly she shivered, he apparently touched a crack, and pulled away for a moment, staring into his eyes.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, his hand holding onto her hair and moving the stray strand behind her ear. He watched as her eyes filled with warmth and light. Under her hand, she felt a mad rhythm of his heart, which seemed to be ready to break out of his earthly body. She could no longer resist and leaned forward again, merging into a kiss, only this time deeper and more demanding. Regina biting his lower lip, pulling slightly, which caused a slight smile on his lips, and he pulled her closer to him, allowing their bodies to merge into a voltage. He easily hoisted her onto the table, sprinkling kisses onto the exposed areas of her neck and chest. Regina threw her legs around him, clutching him stronger. She felt his soft lips touched her neck, slowly sucking the throbbing vein, and his hands wrapped around her breasts, squeezing them gently, causing the lower abdomen ache with excitement. For a long time no one had touched her so. With such passion and tenderness at the same time. She leaned back a little, freeing the way for him, but David suddenly picked her up and quickly overcame the stairs, and they were in the bedroom.  
Carefully placing her on her feet, he again pulled her in for a kiss, but barely touched her lips, she pulled away, a smile playing on her face. Regina pushed David to the bed and he went forward a few steps, slowly pulled the zipper on her dress, slowly revealing the first one shoulder, then the other, and then dress fell to the floor. David was speechless, staring at Regina standing in front of him only in dark blue lace lingerie, approach him. Cupping his face in her hands she deepened the kiss, allowing them to learn each other, and fell on top of him, feeling his hands start to wander down her back, hips and shoulders, trying to learn every ledge. His lips moved to her collarbone and a little biting, stopped on her chest. Easy going, he freed her from the bodice, knocking it to the side smiled and clung to her, sucking and squeezing her free hand. A groan escaped the lips of Regina, which further aroused David. Regina could feel his soft tongue encircles her hardened nipple, and his hand unconsciously stroking his heaving chest, causing Regina to pull against him, stronger hands in his hair.  
Suddenly David pulled away for a moment, took off his shirt and pants, catching himself bewitched woman look full of love and giving. Not allowing him to return to the place of Regina rose from the pillow to him, eagerly digging into his mouth. And then it began to torture him. Light kisses she covered his shoulders, dropping to his chest. The room was so quiet that their togetherness heartbeat could hear clearly.  
"God, Regina, I want you," he breathed into her hair, pulling her stronger so she could feel his excited flesh.  
"What are you waiting for?" Through the kiss she smiled, feeling the sweet tension in the abdomen.  
The question was for him a call, and dropping on the bed, he freed her from the last item of linen, opening her for all his gaze. At some point, he doubted what it was true, and once again pulled to her for a kiss, wrapping her around his waist. His hand gently stroked her chest and flat stomach, sinking in a secret place and fingers penetrating into her, feeling how excited she was. Regina leaned towards him and looked at him with pleading eyes.  
"David." whispered her lips, and her hands gripped his shoulders, pulling him stronger. He clung to her lips and went in, drowning her moan in kisses. Not for a second breaking contact and continued to caress her submissive body, he began to move in it, feeling that they are about to reach the peak.

*****  
Still in each other's arms, they were lying on the pillows, breathing heavily. Every thought about what happened. David was happy for the first time in a long time, he felt at home, and not in the house or in bed, but next to this woman. He felt something inside him break, but could not understand that. Hugging Regina, who was lying on his chest, and her hot breath tickling the skin, he kissed her hair, inhaling her scent.  
"I love you," he said simply.  
Regina pulled sharply away from him, forcing him to look at her surprise. The woman turned away and sat down on the pillow.  
"David ..." unable to speak, it all sank in, and she wanted to howl in pain that she was going to cause him.  
The man slowly moved closer to her and kissed her on the shoulder, pulling his hand from behind the veil.  
"You and I can not be together. I have a husband, he never let me. And Megan, I'll tell her, O God, why did we do it, David" Regina said, paying no attention to his silence.  
Two red marks, overlapping on her back like a curtain in front of him opened the curtain of the past, present and future. He did not hear anything she said, because something inside finally snapped, releasing his true nature. By Regina was no longer David Nolan. In her bed lay Prince James.


	12. Chapter 12

David with his fingertips touched the pink marks on her dark skin, slowly tracing the tracks causing Regina to turn around and gaze at him. Something in his eyes had changed, he was still warm and soft, but something else had slipped in. David looked at her differently. Yes, now lay before him Regina, his Regina, but all the memories at once floated back, the memory of the girl he wanted to save, the war with the ogres and the sudden appearance of the Dark Queen. He remembered how easily she then pulled out the heart of the guard, how he kissed her under an apple tree in the moonlight, and how she nearly died in his arms. David stroked her cheek, wanting to make sure she would not go away. And she left, she was also staring at him, trying to find in his eyes at least some feedback on her speech. But the fact that he said he threw her into shock.  
"Even he could not tear us apart. We have coped with everything, Regina, and I'll never let you go," he smiled and reached out to her to kiss him, but suddenly Regina stopped him, putting her hand to his lips. David looked at her, taking her hand, but she pulled away and Regina, wrapped in a sheet, got up from the bed.  
"What's wrong?" David asked, sitting up against the pillows. He saw how tense and stiff she was, an unpleasant feeling hung in the air.  
"You're not listening to me at all! David, it was a mistake! I have a husband and a baby, you and I will never be together." said Regina, and in her eyes the tears began to appear.  
Only then David saw that she did not call him James, though it was only the name of his brother, but this she did not know. Heart was pounding, and he realized the full horror of the situation. She did not remember him, but she knew only as David Nolan. It took all his strength not to cry out in despair. David wanted to rush to her, hug, squeeze her to his chest and never let go, but he realized what he must do instead.  
David got up and quietly, not noticing the surprised look of Regina, quickly put on his pants and shirt.  
But before he could go up to a woman standing nearby, and suddenly the bedroom door opened, and with a cry of "Damn, where you are!?" Megan barged into the room.  
"what the hell!" She cursed, seeing Regina almost completely naked and David fastening shirt. "Am I interrupting something?" she smiled and rolled her eyes and walked quickly out of the room.  
Throwing on a robe, Regina ran after her.  
"Megan, honey, wait a minute! Let me explain!" She said, catching up with a daughter in the hall outside Megan's room.  
"What's there to explain? What you and Mr. Nolan were doing is pretty clear." Cried the girl, and immediately regretted her words when she saw her mother's face flash with shame.  
"Mom, let's not complicate things." she breathed, taking her hands. "For me the important thing is you are happy and with whom does not matter. I'm not blind, I can see what's going on between you and my father. I just do not want you to get heartbroken."  
"You are more of an adult than me, Megan." Regina smiled and hugged her daughter.  
"Mom?" Megan pulled away for a moment, looking into her face "... uh ... maybe find another place to meet?"  
Regina somehow managed a bitter laugh and just nodded, not wanting to tell her of her decision.  
"I think I better spend the night with a friend." said Megan finally, going to her room.  
Back in the master bedroom Regina came in to see David standing by the bed. He seemed somehow wistful, but hearing her footsteps, he turned firmly to her.  
"I'm sorry, David, but you'd better go." Regina said softly with downcast eyes.  
The man took a deep breath and in a second covered the distance between them, and pulled her lips into a light kiss.  
"I will not lose you again." he whispered, hot breath scorching her cheek. "I love you, and I will not let you push me away, I'll always be there."  
Leaving Regina in complete disarray, David left the house of the mayor. He was angry at the monster who did this to them all, and his only desire was to knock the truth out of the liar.

***  
The door swung open with all his strength, and the ringing of the bell rolled around the store. Coming out of the back room, Gold ran into an angry David, who with his full force slammed him into the wall.  
"What did you do, Rumpelstiltskin?" He angrily spat in his face.  
Gold was shocked, but the mask of indifference never left his face. David remembered everything! But how? He always thought that his curse was impeccable, but a shepherd could destroy it.  
"What did you do? Tell me!" David demanded, pressing him against the wall and holding up his fist to strike. But before he could do anything, someone suddenly pulled his hands back, freeing Gold, who after clearing his throat, came to stand in front of him.  
David struggled and kicked, but the two men were holding him too tightly and, Gold hit him with his cane, causing him to fall to his knees.  
"What, no magic, so now you're hiding, Rumpelstiltskin? You've always been a coward," David said through his gritted teeth, for which he received a hit in the ribs on his right side.

"Wait, Graham, do not, I still need to talk with Mr. Nolan." Gold said grinning. "Or ... should I call you Prince James?"  
At the mention of his name David with all his hatred looked up at Gold, trying to get to his feet and tried to escape from the constraints of hands, but was soon doubled over in shock at the pain being applied to the chest.  
"You're dead .." David croaked, spitting blood at his feet.  
But it had little effect, and the Gold with his cane raised his chin to meet his eyes, and hissed: "Do you remember?  
David laughed, although it was slightly painful to breathe.  
"We love each other. Nothing can separate us. You can send us to another world, but we will never surrender to you," he said.  
"Oh, James, James, the little shepherd boy, you have failed to take into account one of the main points, Regina is my wife, which means that she will stay with me, especially as the fate of our daughter is at stake too." Gold chuckled.  
"Don't you dare! I will kill you with my own hands!" David muttered, rising again to attempt to escape, but again received a strong blow to the ribs.  
Gold took a small step closer to the prisoner, now, thinking about everything that had happened, David realized that he could help bring back her memories. In the curse could be broken by an act true love. Suddenly, Gold hit him with force ,that made David fall. Gold hit him, again and again, breaking his bones. Not noticing anything around, with all his strength of David clenched his teeth, so that no one not moan escaped his lips. He knew that the monster would enjoy his pain and he couldn't give him the satisfaction.  
"Mr. Gold! Mr. Gold!" Graham tried to stop him, feeling that David was about to lose consciousness. "You are going to kill him! Step away!"  
Graham's cry brought him out of his stupor and, leaning over to David, so that their eyes were on the same level, he whispered: "That was for the fact that you slept with my wife, James. Regina is mine."  
The Mayor nodded at Graham, and went into the back of the store.

***  
"I'm going to close shop, Ruby take out the rubbish." said Granny and went to the office to get the keys. Suddenly, she heard a loud screech and quickly hurried to her granddaughter. Out on the street, she noticed someone's body lying next to the trash cans, and Ruby, who was unable to move in fear. Granny took a few steps forward and bent over the man. He seemed to be breathing, he was covered in scrapes and bruises, his chest heaved once, and he wheezed. At least he was alive. Granny gently pushed him over and froze in shock.  
"David ..." was all she was able to utter it.  
"David?" Ruby turned hearing her words "Oh, God, Granny. We have to get him in the house."  
"We'd better call an ambulance. Dr. Whale will treat him" said Granny and was about to dial emergency number, but felt someone's hand holding her wrist.  
"No emergency." David breathed heavily, "No one." He repeated, until Granny Ruby and helped him to get to the hotel.  
Granny was left to inspect her, and Ruby, snatching the phone out of his pocket, looked for a number for Regina. The girl knew exactly who to blame for this tragedy and wanted to save her friend from a similar fate. But as luck would have it, Regina did not answer. Ruby could do nothing but to text her friend and go help David.

***  
Arriving home late at night, Gold walked slowly to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of whiskey. Suddenly his attention was attracted by the noise from the phone, picking it up he saw several missed calls from Ruby and a message. He opened it and read. Gold nervously clutched the glass in his hand, and throwing it across the room, he went up to the bedroom. Opening the door, he noticed that Regina was already asleep. He climbed into the bed and stared at her, his elbow on the pillow. Watching her as she slept peacefully, he gently ran his fingers through her hair. Regina shivered a little in her sleep, slowly opening her eyes.  
"Did you just come back?" She whispered, feeling his hand gently run down her chin and neck, gently stroking the soft skin.  
"I had to settle some affairs," he said. "I know that you and David had fun here."  
From the last words of Regina was instantly awake, eyes wide with terror, and already to jump out of bed, she felt his hand squeezed her throat, pinning her to bed.  
"Did you honestly think I would not find out?" He whispered against her lips, without loosening his grasp.  
"No," she managed to say. Her throat started to constrict, and it became increasingly difficult to breathe.  
"You are my wife, Regina, and can only belong to me." Hissed Gold, eagerly kissing her on the lips, biting to draw blood. Regina tried to push him away, but his hands glided over her body, lifting her shirt.  
"Don't," Regina whispered, feeling tears start to run down her cheeks, but Gold only hugged her tighter, leaving no chance for release.

***  
Regina was lying, not daring and not wanting to move, it seemed that all the beautiful moments that David had given her today were simply crossed out and trampled on by this night. She had never felt so helpless and weak in front of him. Previously, he only threatened, but this time his anger had gone beyond all limits. Regina did not want him to be in the same bed for more than a second and slowly got up from the bed, as her whole body ached with pain, she dragged herself to the bathroom.  
"I forgot to tell you, my dear, Ruby left you a message, saying David was attacked this evening." said Gold, when she was at the door.  
Without answering, Regina went into the bathroom and closed the door. She sank down the wall, shaking with sobs.


	13. Chapter 13

Leaning against the wall, Regina felt her coldness douse her hot skin. Her tears had dried up, leaving only traces on her cheeks from the recent sobs. Her eyes had long lost that merry gleam that had shone in them a few hours ago. Now they had only emptiness and loss. From the marble floor, Regina carefully stood up, clutching at the wall. Body aching in pain, every muscle was tense. Regina still remembered how Gold roughly held her, not allowing her to break free from his grasp as he invaded her without hearing her pleads. Wincing from unpleasant memories, Regina turned on the shower and stepped under the warm water washing away all the pain. The soft jet enveloped and caressed her tortured body, allowing her to relax and pushed away from all that had happened.  
Coming out of the shower after a while, Regina felt rejuvenated and clean. Yes, she was clean. After all that had happened, the shower was the only means to restore her mind. Leaning on the sink, she looked at the pain in her reflection, noticing fingerprints Gold had left on her neck, which had already begun to turn blue, imprinting strange shapes. She awoke as if from a past life, feeling that this night was her last straw. Regina decided in that moment to leave her husband for good. The thought terrified her madly, but her pushed aside all doubt, she came out of the bathroom with the intention to express all of it.  
But the bedroom was empty, and through the windows shone the morning sun. She wondered how long had she sat in the bathroom? Glancing at the clock, Regina's eyes widened. It was six in the morning. Realizing that Gold would be long gone, she mentally sighed, knowing that she was still afraid of him, and that inner fear held everything in her, boiling away. She was not ready. But, despite this, her intention was not going to change. First she had to check on David. She had no idea what happened to him and the state he was in, it was tearing her heart into pieces, putting all her own issues on the back burner. She dressed quickly, grabbed the phone, lying on the bedside table, and dialed Ruby. If anyone could just tell her everything, it was her. She had to call several times before she picked up the phone.  
"Ruby? It's ... Regina ..." she began, but was immediately stopped by a huge rush of words flying out in a tumble. She discovered that David had been attacked, and now he was lying unconscious in their hotel, Regina hung up, saying only that she was on her way, and ran out of the house.

***  
Ruby carefully entered the room, trying not to wake the man lying on the bed. His face showed signs of shock, his eyebrow was cut, but no longer bleeding, and the bandage was still tightly strapped from where Granny has tied it from last night. But David's breathing had returned to normal, and the wheezing could no longer be heard. Placing her hand on the shoulder of Granny, she nodded towards the door, but suddenly it opened and ran in Regina. Ruby looked shocked at the woman standing in front of her, she had talked to her only about ten minutes ago, and she was shocked how fast she had got here. But her thoughts were interrupted by Regina's sobbing. With all her strength she was clutching her mouth with both hands, Regina tried to suppress the sobs forming in her throat, letting the tears run down her cheeks. In a daze she went to the bed where David lay, and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"Come on, come on." Granny pushed Ruby to the door, before she could ask a question, but with an angry look from the old woman she stopped and they left the room.  
Regina sat afraid to move, tears still dripping from her eyes, with one look at David she began to tremble. Sitting down close to him, Regina ran a hand over his cheek, and then let it fall onto his chest. Her fingers felt the thick layer of bandages, and from the realization that she was the cause of his condition; tears began welling up in her eyes. Regina lowered her head, pressing her cheek against his chest, feeling his steady breathing.  
But after a few minutes, the woman felt a warm hand stroking her hair. Sitting up a little bit, she met his blue eyes filled with tenderness.  
"I did not mean to wake you," she whispered apologetically, but David rose slightly, clung to her lips in a kiss. Regina would like to stop in this moment and dissolve in their emotions, but the reality laid a heavy burden on her heart. Pulling back, Regina smiled bitterly and, covering his hand, said,  
"I'm sorry, David, this is all because of me ... just because, I'm sorry ..." Whispered and from her eyes tears began to flow again. David felt a little shudder of pain in his broken ribs and leaned back against the headboard, pulling Regina closer to him and taking her face in his hands and kissing her cheeks wet with tears.  
"It's all right," he whispered, covering her face with kisses "I'm all right, all right. Regina, you know what I mean?"  
Regina just nodded, still sobbing and hid her head on his chest.  
David slowly stroked her hair, whispering that everything would be fine, now that they were together, they knew they could no longer be apart, and that she could not return to the monster. The monster ... the word hurt seared, turning inside her, causing her whole body to tremble with the flood of memories.  
David felt it, and took Regina's chin and gently lifted it, so that their eyes were level. The great fear lurking in the chocolate splendor, making him wince, pulling her closer for a kiss. His lips were soft and gentle, and his hands tangled in her hair, slowly sinking down and stroking her neck.  
But suddenly Regina leaned back a little squinting and holding his hand away from her neck.  
"What is it?" David asked nervously, catching her frightened eyes.  
"Nothing." Regina quickly said, instinctively turning away from his gaze. But her hair could not hide the fact that in the next moment David would notice. Around her neck was visible marks although a little blurred of a handprint. David clenched his fists so that the knuckles turned white, and his eyes grew dim with hatred. At his glance the brunette turned away, and anger gave way to anxiety. Regina was afraid to meet his eyes, and her body shivered.  
"What happened?" David asked, moving closer to her and ignoring the pain.  
But she quickly got up, running her hands through her hair and closed her eyes. Regina couldn't bring herself to say it, say what Gold had done. He would consider himself guilty, and that she could not stand. It was only her fault.  
"Regina!" Through her thoughts she heard his worried voice. "What did he do? Come on, tell me!" David said, trying to pull himself out of bed, and he turned her to him. From her eyes ran tears, and biting her lower lip nervously.  
"Please, you're scaring me, Regina," David prayed, feeling like she was desperately trying to tell him something.  
"Gold ... he ... and .. raped me ..." Regina was able to articulate her voice trembling, convulsive sobs and tears racked her body.  
His eyes darkened with hatred, and David felt his fist fill with power. The thought of killing Gold now suddenly slipped into his mind. He looked at Regina and felt her whole body shaking with sobs, he gently put his arm around her, feeling her cheeks wet with tears on his chest and pressed his lips to her hair, clasping her waist. His only desire was to never let her go, never let Rumpelstiltskin hurt her, but even in this world, he could not deliver on this. David felt the despair in his own eyes, the tears rising, and hugged Regina tighter.  
"I'm ... I'm going to kill this monster, he will never hurt you, I promise." he said to her, brushing away the tears with his hand "our love is stronger than most."  
"Your love?" They heard a voice that made them instantly pull apart. David was prepared to use any means to protect the woman he loved, but he turned to the door and was met with a shocked face of his wife standing in the doorway. Behind her came running Ruby, but seeing all the piquancy of the situation she quickly left knowing she could do nothing.  
"So, I've been worried about why my husband is not at home, and he's ... he's here! with company!" Mary Margaret shouted angrily. The idea that David had been beaten, receded into the background, giving way to the news of his mistress.  
"I'm sorry ... I should have told you." He tried to explain, but he was not prepared for such a situation. The whole situation was all too familiar. He had already explained this with Snow White, but completely forgot that he had not with Mary-Margaret.  
"You know, I just can't! I can't listen to your "sorry"!" Shouted Mary-Margaret, getting more and more impatient. "We love each other! And you? You traded me for this whore ...!"  
"Don't you dare!" David interrupted. "Do not you dare call her that!"  
Mary-Margaret stepped back as if slapped.  
"I'm going, I'll get my things, and you'll never see me again." she said quietly "you made my choice."  
And she left the room, leaving an all-consuming silence.

***  
For half an hour of Regina and David sat on the bed, discussing what to do next. Regina could not go back to Gold, and David would not let her go. He held her hand tightly, and kept stroking her cheek, to make sure that she was not a vision.  
But suddenly Regina abruptly jumped out of bed, grabbing a bag lying on the table and pulled out her phone.  
"I have to call Megan." she explained to David. "No. .. I'll call Jeff .. he'll get her... but where ..." she seemed to about to become hysterical. With all of their own problems Regina had forgotten that Gold would never allow her to get her daughter, so she had to take care of this as soon as possible.  
"Tell him to drive her to me, to the apartment." David offered. At this point, it seemed to him the most sensible decision, as no other real choice existed.  
Quick nod, Regina dialed Jeff and explaining the situation, asked him a favor.  
When the conversation was over, it seemed calm and confidence had returned to Regina and, coming to David, she leaned over, connecting their lips, tongues piercing passionately in her mouth. David pulled her close by the waist, seating himself on his knees, from which he immediately hissed in pain.  
Regina abruptly pulled away, a guilty smile crept onto her face.  
"I'm sorry." she said, took her bag and headed for the door, smiling "We'd better go to and meet with Megan and Jefferson. I'm afraid a lot of explaining will be needed."  
Reluctantly getting up, David followed her.  
Coming out of the café, approaching the car of Regina, they suddenly saw a black SUV, blocking their way. David was immediately next to the brunette, obscuring her.  
The car stopped abruptly and Graham got out, as always dressed in a black jacket.  
"What are you doing here?" David called out to him from a distance, not wanting to let him get closer.  
"Regina, there is a phone call for you." he said quietly and took a few steps forward with the phone out in front of him.  
Pushing David, Regina gently picked up the phone, holding it to her ear.  
"Hello?" She said. The woman tried to sound confident, but as soon as she heard the voice on the phone, something inside her snapped. David saw how pale her face became and put his hand on her shoulder, expectantly waiting for a response.  
"Okay, I'll be right over" Regina said, trying to sound as calm as possible, and gave the phone back to Graham.  
"Where are you going? What happened Regina?" David asked, taking her face in his hands.  
"It was Megan." She said as if in a dream, upon hearing his voice. "She's home, they've made dinner and are waiting for me."  
"But ... it is impossible ... unless," David did not have time to finish as Regina was already heading in the direction of Graham. But turning around, the woman went back to the man and threw her arms around his neck, and clung to his lips in a light and fleeting kiss.  
"Excuse me," she whispered against his lips.  
Regina got into the car and David had no choice but to watch her leave.

***  
All the way home, David was considering a plan of action, he just knew he could not leave it like it is. He only needed a plan. But going to the apartment, he was struck speechless. In front of the TV sitting on the couch was Jefferson, and Megan, her knees tucked under her, snuggled in a chair.  
Noticing his presence, the girl threw a book in Jeff's direction to get his attention, and he after finally tearing himself away from the TV and went to David and shook his hand,

"Hey, where Regina?" He asked surprised.  
David was still looking fascinated at Megan, who seemed to be getting worried by his silence.  
"Megan, where's your cell phone?" David asked, anxiously realizing what was happening.  
"At home, on charge," she said.  
David grabbed his hair with a groan and fell down onto the sofa.  
"David, where's Mom?" Megan asked anxiously.


	14. Chapter 14

Gold was standing in the kitchen, eagerly fingering his cane, he kept glancing out of the could not allow her to go away and leave him. Sometimes, in retrospect, he for a second doubted the correctness of his decision, of creating their life here, but those 16 years were everything to him. Here she loved him. Yes, the love was created by a curse, but it was better than what he experienced when his Queen chose some Prince Charming over him. Gold angrily raised his stick and brought it down with a crash on the counter, smashing to pieces her cup, its shards decorating the floor. Within him boiled hatred for the woman and for himself for having once believed her. He had offered her a better life, and she chose Charming again. Gold went up to the picture and, pushing it aside, typed in the code on the safe. He took out a glass vial with a shiny liquid, he carefully turned it over in his hands, still staring at the purple glow, and then he opened the bottle, and dipped the needle into the vial.  
A sly smile crept across his face.

***  
After driving up to the house, Regina got out and walked resolutely to the house. Her own destiny did not matter, only Megan mattered. Opening the door with his key, the woman stepped through into the house, going straight to the kitchen, where she could hear the sound of a familiar voice. But going into the room, she stood chained starring at a glowing monitor in the center of the table.  
"Mommy! We are preparing the dinner! When will you come?" Asked the screen Megan smiling. This was from a year ago, it repeated every ten seconds, returning the screen to its primary state.

Regina shocked looking at the same image; the meaning of all that was happening gradually began to reach her. Megan was with David. She had not returned home. Gold deceived her, and she had been so easily led on by his lies. Regina mentally reproached herself for such a stupid thing for allowing herself to be manipulated by him again. Not wanting to be in this house, she turned to the door, and suddenly realized that she was not alone. Gold was standing in the doorway, looking eagerly at her actions and not taking his eyes off her.  
"Good to have you back, my dear," he purred, through a strained smile.  
Regina did not answer, just glared at him. She had lived with him for so many years that she knew what kind of mood he was in. Gold was angry, she felt it. Regina instinctively tensed, remembering all that he once she did, and her last night with him. She experienced a sharp pain echoing throughout her body, and she put her hand to her neck, gently feeling the places where there were bruises.  
Gold's eyes did not escape from this movement, and he only smiled strangely, prompting Regina to take a few steps back, slamming her back in to the table. After gathering all her will into a fist, she tried to return her face to an impassive expression, ignoring the hidden light in the eyes of her husband, she said:  
"You lied to me." her voice was calm, but inside everything was boiling and twisting with emotions.  
"You want to get away from me. You think I did not notice? You cannot hide anything for me, Regina." Gold smiled, taking a step toward her, he continued, "you are my wife, but once again I have to remind you about it." Gold shook his head, taking another step. Now he was standing right in front of her, feeling her body tensing from his presence. He gently took her by the chin and pressed his lips to hers, tearing a kiss. Regina stood with his hands moving all over her. But as soon as his hand accidentally touched her neck, pulling her closer, she immediately pushed him away, and, wiping her mouth on her sleeve, still panting from the sudden onslaught, walked to the door.  
"Don't you dare ... you won't ever touch me again." she spat in his face. "I'm leaving. You're not going to manipulate me. I'll take Megan, and we will not disturb you anymore."  
At the mention of his daughter, Gold tightened his grip on his cane, his patience was coming to an end.  
"Megan? She is my daughter!" He shouted, banging his cane on the vase standing on the side table. Shards scattered across the floor, and Regina looked fearfully at him. But in the next moment, she pulled herself together and looked at Gold with contempt.  
"I'm her mother, and you would not dare to take her away. Yes no court would not give it to you if I tell them what you did to me!" Regina cried.  
Gold laughed with his arms crossed in front of him, looking at Regina standing before him. Now she was just the way he always wanted her to be, strong, overbearing. Oh, he had so many plans for the two of them. And now, when she finally appeared before him in her true essence, she was against him. He laughed again, marveling at the irony of this, but now he was feeling evil and bitter at the same time.  
"If you only knew how wrong you were. You're still the same as I remember you, my Wicked Queen." he said, deliberately emphasizing the last word on which Regina's eyebrows shot up.  
"What are you talking about?" She did not understand causing Gold to laugh even harder.  
"Did he not tell you? Trying to spare your feelings?" He gloated, coming close to her and holding his hand on her cheek, causing Regina to jump back as if struck. Who did not tell her? David? What should he have said? All this flashed through her mind. But the thought husband's voice distracted her:  
"Too bad you do not remember anything, as then you'd know that love - it's a weakness. But I'm going to teach you a lesson. Apparently, you forgot our last ..."  
Gold's voice was full of anger and his eyes flashed with an unhealthy sheen, and the next moment Regina saw as he pulled out an object from a side pocket. The light needle glistened in the rays of the evening sun, and her eyes wide, she ran away from the kitchen. Frantically reaching for the phone, as she passed, she ran to the front door, feeling that Gold, though a bit lame, would be prepared, and catch up with her somehow. Tugging on the door several times and making several strong hits with her shoulder, Regina realized that she was caught. In her own house, she felt like game that was being driven into a cage. Regina quickly dialed David's number, Regina did not notice as Gold appeared in the doorway, clutching a syringe. At the back of the room watching everything was Graham.  
Regina looked anxiously at the people approaching her, trying to quickly type a message to David. She shrank into the front door, but then noticed an antique dresser, and ran up to it. For several years, she kept her gun there. Jefferson had given it to her once when she came to him in tears, and with a huge bruise on her cheek. And since then, it had always been there. Regina mentally prayed that Gold had not found it, and her request was heard. With trembling hands she pulled out the gun and pointed it directly at her husband. This forced him to stop for a moment, looking slyly at her.  
"You cannot shoot, Regina." he smiled, taking a few steps toward her.  
The woman would tightened her grip on the gun and released the safety.  
"I think you do not want to risk it," she said, her voice trembling. Regina was not sure she could shoot, but she had to try. For the sake of Megan.  
Gold took a few more steps, and now he was standing so that the barrel of a gun came up against his heart.  
"What are you waiting for?" He asked. "Shoot! Shoot Now!" He cried, feeling the air in the room rings with stress.  
His terrifying eyes staring at Regina, his chest heaving under the barrel of the gun, wanting to make it all ended as quickly as possible. She did not understand how but she managed to squeeze the trigger ...  
But the shot did not happen, and Gold only laughed mischievously, knocking the weapon out of her trembling hands.  
"Honestly think I'd leave it with the bullets? Honey, I'm not an idiot." he grinned.  
Regina has not had time to recover, as she felt strong arms grabbing her from behind, squeezing and preventing escape.  
"You promised that she would live," she heard Graham murmur.  
"Oh, yes, I won't, I have prepared a fate for her a bit scarier than death." he whispered against her lips Gold, waving the syringe in front of her. Only now Regina noticed that the fluid has glittered purple.  
"What is it?" She asked, still trying to escape, but was stopped by a strong shake of Graham.  
"Honey, do you still not remember? Well, never mind, you will soon fall asleep, and you will not care anymore." Gold said quietly, but his voice rang with triumph. "You know, I tried to tear you apart, to give you both something you needed, but you are so attracted to each other. So now this is the only way." He went on to say, but Regina was not listening and just watched mesmerized the sharp end of the needle.  
"Whatever you're up to, let me go." she cried for the last time, feeling tears start to drip out of the eye.  
Gold leaned close to her, wiping tears from her pale skin, and dramatically introduced the needle into her neck. Regina felt a slight prick, and then the whole room began to spin, enveloping black veil.  
"I'll never let you go." it was the last thing she heard before you fell into oblivion.


	15. Chapter 15

David for several minutes sat quietly on the couch, without a sound, his head still swam with the last words he said to Regina. "I'm sorry." Causing a pain in his heart. David closed his eyes with a sigh, running his hands through his hair.  
"Where's Mom?" Megan's voice roused him from his thoughts. He looked at the girl, who was standing right in front of him, arms crossed and waiting for a response. David took her hand clutching and seating her next to him.  
"Megan." he said carefully "Regina is now at home with your father."  
David felt the girl stiffened, her eyes widened with fear. She jumped to her feet and took the bag to the door. But Jefferson blocked her exit.  
"Megan, we know you're scared, but you should stay here." He tried to convince her, and David was already standing behind her.  
"Jefferson is right, Megan. You stay here, and we'll take care of it."  
"Sort out? You? While you're sitting here ... father ..." the girl could not finish, it seemed common sense left her, and the tears rolled down her cheeks.  
David abruptly turned her towards him and shook her a few times.  
"All will be well. I will not let him hurt her" David told her, stroking her hair and brushing back tears from his eyes.  
"Promise me ..." was all Megan managed to say, still breathing hard.  
"I promise. Believe me." emphatically replied David, enclosing her in his arms.  
Suddenly a strange sound from across the room, diverting their attention. Letting go of Megan, David quickly ran over to the table, where he'd left his phone.  
"Regina ..." he said, fascinated in spite of the message sender. Jefferson was right there beside him, nervously watching his actions. David opened the message, but what he saw there left him in shock. The screen shone with only three letters «SOS».

***  
Becoming more and more immersed in darkness, Regina lost a sense of reality; she felt she could not resist the surge of the black void. Fear paralyzed her body and soul, causing her heart to beat at a furious pace.  
But suddenly everything stopped.  
She was standing in a large dark room, surrounded on all sides by mirrors. They suddenly began to shine pictures, one after another. A little girl grooming a pony ... then she was running across the field, and the wind blowing her hair. Regina stared blankly at the flickering images, recognizing in the stranger herself. The next minute she saw him, Gold, although he looked different, his skin glowed with gold, and his eyes glistened with admiration. But after a second, again, flushing into the mirror was a different picture, and the room reverberated with terrible sounds. Regina with all her might covered her ears, but it did not seem to help, and the sound echoed through her mind. Her own screams began to fill the room, and her lip bleed, from her own teeth as she fell to her knees, running her hands through her hair and with force covered her eyes. But just as quickly as they had appeared they ceased. Regina looked up. Clear blue eyes looked at her, and she forget the horror.  
"David ..." she said slowly, her voice echoing off the walls.  
He soothed, hugged and kissed her so gently and pleasantly, that Regina had to smile while looking at the image. The next moment she saw dying in his arms, and he whispered to her, "I love you", connecting their lips in a kiss. Something inside her twinge painfully, and she instantly felt everything flood back, and covered her with a wave of memories. Yes, Rumpelstiltskin, James, and their struggle and the surging black smoke that separated them forever. Now she remembered everything. She was the Queen.  
Straightening up, Regina stood. The thought of her revenge on Rumpelstiltskin slid into her mind. But suddenly a man appeared in the mirror, causing Regina to forget about everything.  
"Dad ..." she whispered, her eyes glistened with tears. Regina took a few steps forward, touching her fingers to the cold glass.  
"Do not cry, my dear, do not," said Henry, his voice steady and calm.  
"But ... I. .. killed you." Regina choked with sobs.  
"You had to Regina ." soothed her father "come on, stop crying, my dear, in your position, you must not worry."  
Regina looked blankly at him, her eyes still streaming tears.  
"I'm trapped, father." she gasped "what could be worse?"  
"Maybe that bastard, who you are carrying in your womb!" Her mind was invaded by the sharp voice, and in the mirrors in a purple haze was a woman.  
"Mom?" Regina, said steeping back, as if trying to defend herself.  
Cora was standing in front of her, and in her eyes there was nothing but contempt and hatred.  
"How dare you denigrate yourself so, Regina?" she cried.  
Regina did not understand what she meant, and stared incredulously at his mother. Noticing her confusion, Cora took a deep breath and looked down at her angrily. Regina's hand was instantly on her stomach, and her eyes shone up in surprise. Really? This could not be!  
"That's ... not .. maybe." she just could not say it, mentally cowering under the gaze of the mother.  
"Oh, dear, of course it can!" Exclaimed Cora and then continued on her tirade. But Regina did not hear her. She smiled, thinking about David, because it was his child, but suddenly the memory of the night with Gold resounded in her consciousness, but before she could think. Regina was led out of her stress by the voice of the mother.  
"You do not listen, Regina!" Cora said. "You have to get rid of this bastard!"  
The last words were a slap in the face, bringing her back to reality.  
"I'm carrying David's child?" Still doubting, she said.  
"Yeah ... of the shepherd." Cora angrily spat back. "Do you understand me? Get rid of it!"  
"No," Regina said in a whisper, her hand falling down onto her stomach in a protective gesture. "No. I love David, and this is our baby, you can not do anything to me."  
Regina resolutely looked at the reflection of a woman standing in front of her, but she just laughed.  
"You think you can stand against me?" Cora said, still smiling.  
"I do not need to, you're just my imagination, you are no more, I KILLED. YOU." Regina said, emphasizing each word.  
"Honey, this emptiness - my element, and you're in my power" Cora smile like a predator, piercing eyes glaring at her daughter's eyes. Regina suddenly felt a strong voice cut into the consciousness, repeating only the "Get rid of him, get rid, get rid ..."  
Her hands to her head, to try drown it out, Regina helplessly fell to her knees, and the darkness began to envelop her again.

****  
It was long after midnight when David Jefferson and Megan stopped at the house of the mayor.  
"Megan, you stay in the car." strictly said David, taking no objections from the girl. Jefferson nodded and smiled encouragingly to her out of the car. The Sheriff followed.  
"David." he heard the voice of Megan, her gaze was directed at him "you promised me." she said quietly.  
David nodded and shut the door.  
"We will act according to plan." reminded Jefferson, when they moved to the house.  
The mansion in the light of the night looked old and intimidating, it seemed, there was not a soul. For a moment, David realized that it looked like a castle Rumpelstiltskin, it was as dark and forbidding. But it did not scare him. One thought that Gold at this moment could harm Regina, fired the blood and made him determined to go to the house. Jefferson patted him on the back, mentally wishing good luck, and went to the front entrance to distract Graham. They felt that the mayor would not be left without protection, and were they absolutely right. Graham's car was parked in front of the mansion, and the man was sitting on the hood, holding a cigarette. With a nod to David Jefferson went straight to him, allowing David to slip to the back yard.  
Trying not to attract attention, David cautiously approached the back door, and took out a key that Megan gave him, gently opened the door, slipped inside. The house was totally dark and his own heartbeat resounded through the room. Looking around, David went on into the living room, but before he could make a couple of steps, he stepped on something hard. With amazement looking at the ground, David froze for a second in a daze, and stooping down, picked up the gun. Something in his chest with a bang snapped, and in his head immediately flashed the most horrible idea. Speeding up the pace, he quickly headed for the stairs and climbed to the second floor. He noticed that the little slips of light from the bedroom. He was not thinking about anything, he ran to the door and slammed it open. What appeared before his eyes, made his heart clench in pain.  
Regina was lying on the bed, but could not understand what was wrong: she always dark skin was pale, her eyes tightly closed, red lips have lost their color, covered with small cracks. David walked over to the bed, standing next to her on his knees and pressed his lips to her palm. She was so cold that for a moment he assumed the worst, but after seeing her heaving chest, he let out a sigh of relief.  
"I was wondering when you'd show up?" He heard a voice behind him and turned around quickly. Gold was standing in the doorway, one hand leaning on a cane and the other holding a bottle with some shiny liquid.  
Looking up from the floor, David took a few steps toward him, blocking Regina.  
"What have you done to her?" He hissed with hatred, not paying any attention to the threat posed by the mayor.  
Gold just laughed and waved a bottle in front of David, who kept.  
"You know what this is?" Still smiling, he drawled, leaning right in front of David, and, grinning. "I created it back in our world. Magic. Nothing can destroy it. Now, she will always be the way I always wanted it to be ... submissive to all my desires."  
Anger boiled inside of David, and he could no longer stand it. Before his eyes appeared Regina's tear-stained face when she told me that Gold had done to her, instinctively clenched fists so that his knuckles turned white. He could not afford to let him hurt her again. Especially not now, when he remembered. He was not going to leave her in the hands of a monster. Still clenching his fists, David took a step to the side standing in the doorway of Gold, but was stopped by his gesture.  
"You think you can beat me?" He asked, with such as predatory smile. "You lost our last meeting?"  
He laughed at David, but in a moment he crossed the distance between them, and struck him with all his force.  
"I think Graham is now a little busy." grinning, he cooed, continuing to beat Gold as he lay on the floor. He beat him with full force for every tear Regina had shed, breaking and bleeding his hands. But it did not matter.  
Suddenly, he heard footsteps on the stairs, and the next minute David felt Jefferson pulls him from the Gold saying something.  
"Everything all .." David admitted surrender, so that Jeff let him go. Instantly he was at the bedside of Regina. Carefully removing the locks from her face, he gently ran his hand down her cheek.  
"What happened to her?" He heard Jefferson ask.  
"I do not know ..." completely despair seemed to captivated him. It was magic, and David had no idea how he could save his love. He leaned toward her face, leaning against her forehead.  
"Do not leave me, please. I love you ..." he whispered, connecting their lips in a kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Feeling her cool slightly chapped lips, David waited with bated breath for the familiar discharge energy in the air, but nothing happened and when he broke away from Regina, he noticed that the kiss had not worked. Clutching her head and running his hands through her hair, he moaned desperately, falling to his knees beside the bed and taking the sleeping woman's hand. He gently pressed her hand to his lips in a light, almost imperceptible kiss. With one hand he held her fingers, with the other smoothed her hair to remove any stray strands on the face.  
"You can not leave me, Regina," he whispered, moving his hand onto her cheek "our love is stronger than most. You have to wake up, honey. Megan and I ... we are looking forward to being a family." he said. But it seemed no words would help. Looking up from the floor, David begun to approach the man lying a few feet from him Gold, but he felt strong hands hold him back.  
"He has to answer!" He cried, trying to pull away, but Jefferson only strengthened his grip. "Let me go! I'll kill him!"  
"David! It will not change anything!" Jefferson said, trying to sound as calmly as possible. "Do you think Regina would want this?"  
It seemed that these words had an effect on the man and he stopped trying to escape, and turned his gaze to Regina. After throwing off Jefferson's grip, he approached the bed, with sadness and despair at the site of his beloved, he knew that he could not help her.  
Suddenly, breaking all his thoughts, Jefferson came forward, staring at Regina.  
"I think, she is getting worse." He said to David, pointing to the sweat that had appeared on her brow. Frightened the man held his hand over his pale skin. She burned all over, and only then did he notice that her breath had quickened.  
"It was not a curse ..." he said shocked, standing. Jefferson raised his eyebrows in surprise, not knowing why it would be a curse in the first place.  
"We need to take her to the hospital immediately! It could be a poison or something worse ... you need to hurry!" David said quickly losing his composure. Carefully, as if in front of him was a porcelain doll, he grabbed Regina, he was surprised and frightened by how light and weightless she was. Firmly holding, he pulled her to him, not wanting to let her out of his hands, and turned to leave the room.  
"Gold ... he's gone," said David.  
"Leave him alone, he's already done." Jefferson said tapping him on the shoulder. David just frowned, realizing that he did not remember his past. But now he had no time to deal even with the Gold, so he just firmly pressed the brunette to his chest, and he left the room and left the house.  
Walking along the street, David gripped Regina, feeling her hot skin cool down a bit from the cool wind. When they were three feet from the car, Megan ran to meet them, looking anxiously at her mother.  
"What happened to her? Can she get better?" She asked, her voice gradually passed into sobs, her eyes glistened with tears. Jefferson put his arm around her and taking her chin, turned to her, gazing into her eyes.  
"She is going to be fine." He said as calmly as he could, but Megan turned back to David, meeting his gaze as if to find the truth. But something about him made her doubt.  
"David, tell me the truth" she asked "I can take it, just do not lie.  
The man sighed and looked at the girl warmly.  
"Megan, I promised nothing would happen to your mom, didn't I?" She nodded "I'll keep my promise, I'll do everything to make her better. Do you believe me?"  
Megan nodded again and gently ran her hand through the hair of her mother with such tenderness and affection, that David's heart sank.  
"We'll take her to the hospital." Jefferson interrupted his reverie. "Whale may be able to help her." he went to the car. Megan and David followed him. Jeff took the wheel, and Megan got in the front with him. David, gently holding Regina, lowered her into the back seat and sat beside her, resting her head on his lap, and continuing to drive his fingers through her hair, holding his free hand around her waist.  
On reaching the hospital, Jeff ran to seek the doctor, in the meantime, David and Megan carefully fetched Regina, dropping her on the advance of the gurney. Whale, a tall blond with delicate features, appeared a minute later, he immediately ran up to Regina.

"No reaction to light, weak pulse, breathing is difficult." he said, saying some obscure instruments "Bring her to room 3."  
David tried to go with her, but was stopped by a wave from Whales, who, with only a "we'll take care of her," disappeared around the bend.  
He had nothing to do but fall into a chair, running his hands through his hair. He felt someone sit next to, and turned to see Megan. She put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him. David somehow forced a smile and hugged her.  
"She'll get better." he whispered, feeling his eyes fill with tears.  
Dr. Whale came out after half an hour, actively discussing something with the nurse, but then he noticed them sitting in the waiting room, he frowned and walked over to them. David got up to meet him, holding out his hand.  
"How is she, doctor?" He asked.  
"Let's take a walk." Whale asked, looking at Megan, who by then was already asleep on the shoulder of Jeff. David nodded, pointing to the door, and walked away, leaving Megan and Jefferson.  
Jeff fearfully watched the expressions of the doctor and the reaction of David, realizing that something had gone wrong, and perhaps Regina had become worse. Suddenly he felt that on his shoulder no longer rested Megan's head Megan noticed the girl was going to David.  
"I'm afraid we can only hope and wait. She may be able to get out of the coma." said Dr. Whale.  
"Mom's in a coma?" Megan cried out in fright, pressing her hand to her mouth and feeling the tears begin to roll out of her eyes. She felt someone's strong arms wrap around her, hugging her and trying to comfort her.  
"She will wake up, Megan, the main thing is to believe." David said. His strong arm wrapped around her, stroking her head and felt that his heart was torn to pieces. Today, he almost lost Regina. But they had to believe in the best. That's all they had to.

****  
David was sitting at the head of the bed, staring at the sleeping woman. It had been three weeks, but Regina had not come to her senses, and all the doctors also did not know why. But how could they know it was something magical, out of their world, there was nothing that could help them. Jefferson had spent a couple of weeks trying to find Graham or Gold, but they both seemed to have vanished without leaving behind a single clue.  
With sadness and tenderness David looked at Regina, she seemed to him so fragile now, so vulnerable, but in his heart he knew that she was strong, and he hoped that now she would open her eyes. But she did not. David approached her, leaving a light kiss on her forehead.  
"How are you?" Megan asked interrupting the moment. She walked around the bed to the other side and sat at the feet of her mother.  
"Okay, it's hard to see her like this." David said, meeting eyes with the girl. For three weeks, he firmly learned that Megan was a replica of her mother, as strong and as stubborn. She never for a moment left the hospital, spending all night beside her bed. And they were equal. David knew that together they help each other cope with their grief.  
Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. In the doorway stood Dr. Whale.  
"David, we need to talk." he said a bit excitedly. "It would be best if alone."  
"You do not have to hide anything from me, Dr. Whale." Megan immediately joined the discussion, gazing at David him to confirm her words.  
David nodded: "You can say anything in front of Megan."  
Whale frowned, but shrugged and walked into the room, tightly closing the door.  
"Well, if your sure..." he said, taking a few steps toward the bed, "a couple of days ago we conducted some tests and found something that was wrong, we all thoroughly checked and ..."  
"What?" David and Megan at the same time asked, he looked at each of them.  
"I have to tell you that Regina is pregnant."  
A tense silence hung in the air. Megan settled on the bed, looking closely at her mother, while David was still looking at the doctor, trying to figure out whether he had heard. Regina is pregnant, speech and whirling in his head, causing a storm of emotions. He could be the father, he thought, but then he was replaced by another thought. The child could not be his, it could be that monsters from when he forcibly took her. After thinking about it, his fists instinctively clenched, and his knuckles turned white. But with one glance at the woman lying still. Suddenly, he felt that he was already in love with this child, and would always love, no matter who the father was. Not paying attention to the present, he leaned over to Regina, leaving almost weightless kiss on her lips.  
Suddenly the voice of Megan brought him out of thought. She stood by the window in the ward, looking shocked at something.  
"David ... what's that?" She asked, his voice trembling with fear.  
For a moment David was next to her, but what he saw made him keep silent. Purple smoke, crossing the street, spread throughout the city, moving closer to the hospital. Rumpelstiltskin, flashed through his mind this had something to do with that monster.  
Seeing that Megan's scared, he turned her toward him, forcing to meet his gaze.  
"Nothing is going to happen, believe me, go to your mother, hug her tightly and wait until the smoke dissipated, okay?" he said surely.  
The girl just nodded, and they went to bed on which lay Regina. Sitting on either side, David instinctively put his hand on her stomach, as if trying to protect the baby. But in less than a minute, the room was filled with a purple veil.


	17. Chapter 17

Rumpelstiltskin stood at the well, enjoying the view as a magical substance slowly crept away from the well to the city, filling everything in its path. He felt the power of it filling him as magic spreads through his blood. And he laughed so viciously and desperate, the air shook with the energy emanating from him. Now he will take revenge on them both, flashed through his mind, and laughter filled the forest.

****  
When the smoke cleared, David sighed in relief, knowing that Megan and Regina were safe. But Megan did not have time to say anything, as in the room were several people including Dr. Whale, all standing in front of David.  
"What's going on?" Megan began, not understanding what was happening.  
David stood up, approaching the crowd.  
"King James." said Whale, reverently bowing his head in reverence. The other did the same.  
"Someone been indulging in alcohol?" Megan asked, dumbfounded, what was happening did not fit in her head. But looking at David, she noticed that he looked relieved.  
"You all remember." he said, a smile lit up his face. All those present smiled, nodding happily.  
Suddenly, through the crowd appeared Mother Superior of the convent, and looking at the Regina said:  
"I can not help her, Your Majesty, but you can now. We think, Gold released the magic in this world, and the curse can be removed."  
"Magic?, Your Majesty ... what is the hell is going on?" Not wanting to be the only one who did not understand everything Megan wedged into the conversation.  
"David will wake your mother, dear" calmly replied the woman.  
"But I've tried it ... and it does not work out, I thought, it was not a curse ..." desperately David said, recalling how he kissed her back in the bedroom.  
"Yes, but now the magic surrounds this city. You should try it again." The woman told him.  
David turned to lying Regina and leaned gently whispered to her lips: "You have to come back, I love you, Megan and our baby, we are waiting for you" he clung to her lips, feeling the magic spreading throughout the world. And in the next second, breaking away from her, he was greeted by a warm look of chocolate eyes.

****  
Megan was sitting on a chair next to the bed, holding her mother's hand and pressed it to her lips.  
"Mom." she whispered, tears began to fall from his eyes. Regina pulled her to her, gently kissing her forehead, wiping away tears from both their own eyes.  
" It's all right, baby." she said, stroking her daughter's back, feeling the tears from her heart literally torn to pieces. "Do not cry, please."  
David was standing in the doorway of the room, happily watching the reunion of the family. Dr. Whale said that this night it would be best to keep her under observation, and that tomorrow they will be able to go home.  
"Megan, leave me a while with David?" Regina asked suddenly, noticing him at the door. The girl smiled and said that she would go for tea, and left the room.  
Feeling like a wall between them, so given the restraining them collapsed, David walked slowly to the bed, sitting down next to Regina and taking her hands in his.  
"You woke me up." she said, her eyes shining with tenderness and warmth. David smiled, holding her hand on his cheek and feeling as it is fed out to meet him as a kitten, demanding affection.  
"I love you - just say it - I've always loved you, even in this world, but he separated us and that I will never forgive him, I'll find him and ..." her fingers came onto his lips to silence him.  
"Shh, most importantly, we are together." Regina whispered, her body moving closer to him and running her hands through his hair, pulling him close. Forehead pressed against him, she could feel his hot breath burn her skin, he stared intently into the darkness of her eyes. David first leaned forward, pulling her lips into a kiss. First, gently and carefully, and then passionately and fervently, as if it was the last moment of their lives. Feeling as their tongues were in a fierce struggle, she leaned back a little, clearing the way to the neck, which he immediately took advantage, leaning back pulsating vein, and tore from her lips a groan.  
"Cough, cough ... I'll probably ... wrong time." the voice of Megan forced them to break away from each other. The girl was standing in the doorway, watching the scene. Regina and David looked at each other as if delinquent students, and laughed, calling Megan to them.  
They sat for a long time and talked about everything, and told stories about their past life, forcing the girl to have a permanently wide-eyed look.

*****  
It was long after midnight when Jefferson took Megan to sleep, and David, curled in his chair, facing in the opposite corner. It was so quiet and peaceful that it seemed nothing could no longer disturb the night. But they were wrong.  
Materializing in a purple haze, next to the bed there was Rumpelstiltskin, with hatred and malice for the woman lying in front of him. He had returned to her so many times that he had lost count, but now came the end of his patience, and all he wanted was revenge. Towering over the sleeping body, he gently ran his hand down her cheek, and sinking to the contour of the lips. It always attracted him, and even now, he again leaned over her to kiss her one last time. But suddenly some momentum slipped from below, riveting his attention. Raising his hands over the sleeping woman, he carefully so as not to wake her up, held his hands inches from her body. His face contorted into a grimace of hate. A baby! The thought sounded in his mind, causing contempt, he looked at the view from the belly of his wife across the room at the sleeping man in the opposite corner. It seemed like a wave of hatred shattered all over the room, causing the mirror hanging on the wall to crack. And David instantly woke up upon hearing the strange noise. But what he saw left him in shock. Near Regina sleeping with her hand over her stomach, Rumpelstiltskin stood in his true guise: his eyes glistened madness and obsession, the skin shone with gold, and was covered with some sort of scales, lips stretched into a cloying, but a frightening grin. Having only enough time to shout out the name of his beloved, David was chained to the wall. Regina heard him, quickly jumped on the bed, pulling the covers and instinctively pressing her hand to her stomach. But then she realized what was going on, and her face filled with fear. But not for herself, but for a child who was growing inside her. It was their child hers and Davids, she knew that now. And looking at the monster standing over her, she realized that, and he knew it as well.  
Regina did not have time to do anything as Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand, riveting her to the bed, and his hand went to her stomach.  
"No!" David cried, unable to move. "I'll kill you! If you lay a finger on her, or id you touch my baby! I'll kill you! Do you hear me?"  
David saw Regina trying to resist the outgoing magic, but her face contorted in pain, and breathing became intermittent. Regina knew that if he continued, then she would lose the baby. Through the pain, collecting all her internal energy, she said "you'll lose."  
Rumpelstiltskin only grinned, leaning down and almost touching her lips.  
"I will never lose, my dear." he hissed then he felt his flesh tear apart. His eyes widened in horror, but a soft moan escaped the lips. After taking a few steps back and, interrupting the magical effect, he stared in shock at Regina's hands which held a sparkling heart. His own heart.  
David saw her hatred as she compressed it, causing the monster to fall for her. David was no longer chained to the wall and in a moment was at her bedside, covering her hand with his hand still clutching the heart. He gently took her by the chin, turning her to him and staring at her empty and dark eyes of hatred.  
"This isn't you, Regina, do not make him do this to you." he said softly, stroking her cheek.  
"He ruined our lives, it almost killed our baby ... I can not let him go, David," Regina said somehow aloof, tears rolled down from her eyes.  
"You can't, my dear, I know," David said squeezing her hand.  
Sighing heavily, Regina held the heart to her lips: "Just for the sake of our daughter, I'll let you go, just for Megan." she said, moving her hand "You will leave this town and never come back here, you will live without magic, and never hurt anyone. And you'll never see me again."  
Rumpelstiltskin stood with a blank stare, realizing what was happening. But he could not resist it, nobody could. With one last look at those present in the room, he left the room.  
David felt her begin to shudder in his arms, from her growing emotions and still holding her hand on her stomach. He put his arm around her, covering her hand with his and kissed her hair.  
"You did the right thing. I love you," he whispered, patting her on the back and with the other hand clenched her hand.  
Regina could not say anything for the first time in a long time, she felt safe, she felt that in front of them there was something more, that nobody could take away.


	18. Epilouge

"David wake up, it's your turn to check on her" Regina sleepily whispered to her husband, whose arms only tightened, not wanting to let her go. Regina could not help smiling, kissing him on the nose and falling towards his attractive lips. But millimeters from his lips, still not touching them, she whispered "Your turn ...," forcing David to sigh in annoyance and opened his eyes to meet her grinning cinnamon eyes. Quickly pressing his lips to her, he got out of bed, going to the nursery.  
Regina watched him go, feeling herself once again drift into sleep. But suddenly soft lips touched her cheek, causing her to open her eyes again.  
"You were fast?" she whispered surprised.  
"Megan is up, she was sitting with his sister." David explained, pulling himself closer to Regina and leading his hands over her naked body. A twinkle slipped into his eyes "Megan said she wanted to have a brother ..." smiling, he whispered, leaning down to her lips.  
"A brother?" Was all Regina managed to say, feeling their lips entwine in a kiss, and David's strong hands gently teased her body.  
"And I said I didn't mind" breaking away for a second, he whispered.  
"Neither do I." Regina stretched out, kissing him.


End file.
